The Kunoichi Sisters
by Cho Sapphire
Summary: The Ninja Turtles believed that they were the only ninjas in NY besides the Foot. But what happens when four new ninjas appears? Not just ordinary ninjas...but actual kunoichi! Are they friends? Are they a threat worse than the Foot? Why are they so interested in the Turtles so much? LeoxOC. RaphxOC. DonxOC. MikeyxOC. 2003 Universe.
1. New Girls in Town

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! **

**Universe: 2003verse**

**Cho : Hello readers! So this is my first TMNT fanfic and I hope you guys like this!I've been planning this fanfic for a long time now and I believe I've finally put it into good work. Please give me feedback on either to make the Turtles and/or OC's better, or this fanfic in general by PM. Its going to be difficult to post regularly now that school is back on, so please be patient with me.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

It's been over a month since the alien invasion from the Triceratons and the Federation. My brothers and I have patrolled the city more cautiously as ever in hope to avoid people still shaken from the invasion. Not that we haven't done so before, but I don't want my brothers and I have to worry about people hunting "giant alien turtles" in the city. But for now, I let my brothers convince me –thanks to Mikey's famous puppy dog face- to take the rest of the patrol off and play Ninja Tag for the night. At the moment, I manage, as always, hide from Mikey as he fails to find me within one of the fire escapes.

_This is going to be too easy._

"HELP!" A high-pitched voice screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Quickly, I climb up on top the roof and jump from three buildings and find the source of the screams. Down a dark alley, I still hear the screams, but…no one is in sight.

_What the shell?_

I scan the alley to see nobody of any kind of danger whatsoever. I jump down to the alley and find a small, thin speaker implanted on the brick wall. I try to pull out the small thing, but accidentally break in half in the process.

_Who would do this?_

"Ah man…" a voice complained from above, "she's gonna kill me…!"

I haste, I unsheathe one of my katanas and scan my surroundings above me. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Uh oh…" the voice gasped followed by running footsteps.

In fast haste, I climb to the top of the building and search the empty roof carefully.

"Why did you place that speaker down there? What is your purpose?" I called out.

"Hey Fearless!" I turn around to find Raph and the others behind him. "Where the shell you've been?"

"I thought somebody was in trouble so I came here to check it out. But when I get down here, there was nobody here. When I checked the alley out, there was nothing but a small speaker placed on the wall.

"A speaker?" Donnie repeated.

"Yeah… Then I heard somebody up here who probably…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

I sprint towards the door leading to the inside of the building and ready my sword against this enemy.

"Come out now!" I demanded.

"Okay! Okay! Don't be so pushy!" the voice complained.

Slowly, the door opens and a small, dark figure emerge from the shadows. Once the mystery person comes out, all of us look at them with shock confusion.

"Is that a…?" Raph started.

"No way…!" Mikey gasped.

It's a…kunoichi! A _female_ ninja!

The brown-skinned kunoichi is heavily clothed in black, with a few bright yellow highlights with her outfit and her short, black hair held I short ponytail and bangs on her forehead. Her black top only exposed her stomach and arms with only black gloves covering her hands. From her yellow belt held her short, baggy black pants that went no further above knee, with her black cloths clothed her legs below them. On her feet held black and yellow flat shoes. On her elbows and knees has on metal pads. The ninja's nose and mouth is covered by a black mask, only exposing her big, cat-like dark brown eyes.

She waves at us slowly. "Hiya guys… You caught me…"

"No duh..." Raph said, "who're you?"

"Well I can't really give you my real name," the kunoichi said simply, "so you can just call me Jay-Lee."

"Jay-Lee?" I asked.

"Yep! Don't wear it out!"

"Why did you lead me here? What do you want?"

"Well actually…"

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

"Oops! Sorry!" She quickly said as she searches through her shirt pocket and takes out small yellow phone. "Oh no! It's Izzy! Can you guys give me a minute? This won't take long!"

"Uh…sure…" I said feeling like she wasn't any real threat.

_Is she serious?_

She places the phone on her ear and speaks. "Hi Izzy-!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dumb-dumb!" a girl's voice yelled through the phone.

She gives a fearful look. "Ruby?! I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar! You left the hideout with the wrong speaker! You're talking to the Turtles, aren't ya?!"

"…Noooo…"

"I know you're lying, Jay-Lee!"

"I am not!" Jay-Lee covers her phone and looks at us. "I'm so sorry! Ruby can be a bit loud at times…"

"Look, Jay-Lee, we have no time for this-" I said.

"Back off, Izzy!" the one known as Ruby yelled. "Jay-Lee! Put me on speaker!"

"Shut it, Hot-head," another girl's voice scolded following the sounds of a scuffle. "Sorry, Jay-Lee. Could you _please_ put me on speaker?"

"Okay…" Jay-Lee sighed.

She presses a button on her phone and holds it in front of us.

"Hello Turtles," the one known as Izzy greeted, "before I begin, I need to inform to the turtle called Donatello to know that this call is untraceable. So don't waste your time as I deliver this message to you Turtles."

"What?" Don gasped, "How do you know me?"

"Actually, Donatello, I know all four of you Turtles. All of us do. But your questions will have to wait until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Raph questioned gruffly, "what's that supposed da mean?"

"I was getting to that…" Izzy said with irritation in her voice, "you see boys, the girls and I have been watching you all for some time now. From your fight at Stockman's lab, to that unfortunate nasty defeat you guys dealt against the Shredder. As I already predicted, you reptiles somehow survived. But I'm just babbling about now! Ha! Anyways, we actually have a certain… request we like to demand you all. But Jay-Lee unfortunately picked up the _wrong_ speaker before she left that held that request."

"Nice going, dumb-dumb!" Ruby's voice said with irritation.

"I said I was sorry! Jeez!" Jay-Lee said whined.

"Whatever, Jay-Lee. As I was saying, we challenge you Turtles to a duel."

"'A duel?'" I questioned, "Why? What's the point of this?"

"As I said before, Leonardo. Your questions will have to wait until tomorrow night at 11 sharp. All four of you against all four of us. No traps. No back-stabbing. No one shall be killed."

"Why should we trust you?" Raph said, "How do we know you ninjas won't bring da Foot and have them attack us? You really think we're that stupid?"

"Don't make me bring my personal opinions into this, Raphael." Izzy sighed, "The rules will be stated until we meet. Until then, goodnight."

CLICK.

"Wow…" Mikey said, "This is so cool!"

Raph smacks Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a bonehead…" Raph responded irritably.

"C'mon, guys! Think of it as a good thing. This might be fun!"

"Mikey, this is serious," Don intervened.

"Don's right," I said, "we may be dealing with a new threat. That person from that call could be setting a trap for us."

"We're not!" Jay-Lee intervened sounding hurt, "We don't lie to people like you."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Oops! Said too much!" The kunoichi jumps across all four of us and lands on the edge of the roof and waves happily. "And Mikey's right! This will be so much fun! Bye!"

In that moment, she jumps off the edge. My brothers and I rush to the ledge in hope to see the eccentric ninja, but find nothing but an empty dark alley.

"Well guys," Don said, "you think we should consider?"

"There's no way I'm fightin' a bunch of girls," Raph said, "if they're as dumb as that Jay-Lee chick, I ain't wastin' my time."

"What's wrong, Raph?" Mikey teased, "You afraid of getting your shell kicked by a girl. Ha ha!"

"Shut it, Mikey! I ain't afraid of no girl. Ninja or not!"

"Guys!" I intervened, "We're not just dealing with a bunch of girls. We might actually be dealing with real kunoichi! We may not know their gain in fighting us, but that doesn't mean we can ignore this."

"Then what's the plan, Leo?" Raph asked gruffly.

"We prepare for tomorrow night…"

* * *

**AU: So what do you guys think? Too slow? Too fast? Did I make the Turtles a little too OC? Please review! NO FLAMES!**


	2. Meet the Kunoichi Sisters

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own TMNT!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

After our encounter with the kunoichi, my brothers and I return to the lair. When my brothers go on to their rooms, I decide to talk to Master Splinter about my concerns of this duel against these new ninjas.

_Something about these new ninjas doesn't seem right. I mean, why spy on us, then all the sudden challenge us to a fight? Did they study our moves just to beat us? Or are they trying to play with us? _

Once I reach Master Splinter's room I slowly enter and see sensei sitting in lotus position in the middle of the room, looking at me with an awaiting look on his face.

"Welcome home, my son," Master Splinter greeted.

"Hello sensei," I greeted, "I come to you with some concerns about tonight's patrol."

"What concerns you, my son?"

"Well tonight, my brothers and I ran into this ninja in the middle of our patrol. A kunoichi."

Sensei's eyes widen a little with shock. "A kunoichi? Is this girl part of the Foot?"

"No sensei. In fact, I don't believe she and her friends aren't associated with anybody but themselves. There are four of them, as much as I know. Tonight, one of them lured me and my brothers to her and challenged us to a duel tomorrow night at 11 sharp. I'm worried that these people are trying to lure us to a trap. They say they trust us, but…I can't figure out their aim in this duel."

Master Splinter sits still in deep thought for about a minute until he finally responds. "Bring your brothers in here."

"Yes, sensei."

I do as he orders and collect my brothers into Sensei's room. All of us sit in front of our father, patiently waiting for what he has to say to us.

"Personally, I prefer you four to prevent conflicts and solve your problems peacefully," Master Splinter said, "But, in this case, I believe there is not many choices to ignore this challenge. Kunoichi are not to be taken lightly, my sons. They are trained in the same arts of ninjitsu as you all have, but there is one main difference between the two. Kunoichi specializes in deception; they will do and say anything to achieve what they desire. My sons, I beg you all to stay vigilant and alert when battling these kunoichi."

All four of us bow with respect. "Yes, sensei."

Master Splinter follows suit. "All of you should rest, my sons."

"Understood."

With that, we leave Sensei's quarters and head to our rooms. Once I enter my room, and rest for what tomorrow has to offer.

* * *

The next night. 10:50 P.M

* * *

My brother s and I wait on top of the same building we last met Jay-Lee. So far, there is no sign of her or any of her friends. I'm a little wary of this turning into a trap. Although, I'm not fully sure what these kunoichi are capable of. Who knows what they could do.

"Where the shell are they?" Raph asked grouchy.

"They'll be here, Raph," I said reassuringly, "the girl on Jay-Lee's phone said they'll be here at 11 sharp."

"Yeah, Raph!" Mikey said, "that Jay-Lee girl said so herself. They won't lie to us."

"Did you not listen to what Masta' Splinter said? These girls specialized in deception! Of course they would lie!"

"Whatever! I hope to go one on one with that Jay-Lee girl. She's actually kind of hot in that ninja outfit."

SMACK!

"Ow! Raph!"

"Does your mouth eva' work with dat brain of yours?"

"Guys, c'mon! Cut it out," Donnie intercepted, "They should be here in less than ten minutes. Just be patient."

"I'm just sayin'. These kunoichi are probably gonna ambush us! They're probably hidin' somewhere around here watching us now!"

"Actually," a familiar rang from behind us, "you guys might want to turn around."

I turn around and become surprised at what I see. Behind us stand four kunoichi armed with their own weapons. All four of them wore the same outfits as Jay-Lee, but each have different colors where Jay-Lee's yellow colors are clothed and different hairstyles.

_When did they get here?! How long were they standing there?!_

The blonde girl in black and dark pink is the first to speak. "Wow. They're bigger than I thought. I knew they would be big, but damn their ripped!"

"I told you guys they were," Jay-Lee gloated.

"Yes you did," the kunoichi in black and green said calmly with a European accent, "by exposing yourself foolishly."

"Hmph! Well you should label the speakers next time," Jay-Lee pouted.

"Girls!" the raven-haired kunoichi in black and light blue intercepted, "the Turtles didn't come here to hear us argue." She turns to us. "I'm sorry. We have a bad habit of ignoring our opponents. How about we introduce ourselves for our rudeness."

The girl comes to me and bows respectfully. "You may call me, Kim. I shall be your opponent."

I slowly bow to her in the same manner.

The blonde girl in black and pink walks up to Raph with her arms crossed. "I'm Ruby. You're my new punching bag."

"What did ya say…?!" Raph fumed angrily.

The brunette kunoichi in black and green storms towards Ruby and kicks her in the shin. "There's a thing called manners, baka."

"Hmph!" Ruby replied.

The brunette head towards Donnie and puts her hand out towards him. "Nice to meet you. You may call me Izzy."

Don shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you too, I guess."

Lastly, Jay-Lee practically rushes towards Mikey and grabs his arm playfully and speaks with excitement. "You guys already met me, but I'll just go ahead and say it anyway! Hi! I'm Jay-Lee!"

"Hiya!" Mikey greeted nicely.

"Alright," I said, "now that we're all greeted each other, now we have a few questions for you girls."

"We'll answer whatever questions you guys have," Kim said politely.

"Why did you challenge us in the first place?"

"Hmm... Well I can'y give you all the details, so I'll just give you the summary. As you already know, we've been watching you guys for a long time now. We know all your friends, allies, and enemies. But the one thing we still have yet to find is a…certain man we've tried to find for a while now. This martial artists was our master's student in at one point before we were even born. The girls and I believe you four are acquainted with this highly skilled martial arts master. We hoped he would come up sometime with you guys, but unfortunately, he never showed up. Now before, we wanted to find out where you guys live and sneak into your home to find him. But that would be a bad start for gaining you and your master's trust. So I decided to have Izzy and Jay-Lee contact you four and have this duel. If your moves are similar to what our master taught us, our conclusion will be proven true. What's a better way to observe a ninjas moves than to fight them yourselves?"

"You're after our sensei?" I questioned, "Why?"

"Please, no more questions," Izzy said, "we've wasted enough time answering them. I rather get started on more important things. Our duel, perhaps?"

"There's no damn way we're gonna let ya hurt our Masta!" Raph said angrily.

"We didn't say we were gonna hurt him, dumb-dumb!" Ruby countered irritably, "use your brain, dumbass!"

"You wanna say that again, blondie?"

Ruby tuns to Kim with an irritable look. "Can we please get this duel over with so I can beat this dumbass?"

"We might as well," Izzy said, "they'll begin to trust us once we finish our match. The outcome of that happenning is 61 percent."

"Boring!" Jay-Lee called out as she sprints to the edge of the building. "C'mon, Mikey-chan! We can fight two blocks east from here! Is that okay?"

"Uh…sure…" Mikey replied unsure.

"Cool! Let's go!" With that, she leaps from building to building with haste.

"Hey, wait up!" Then he follows the eccentric kunoichi.

"Mikey!" I called out.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll be fine!"

"He's right, you know," Izzy said, "even though he is an unintelligent reptile. Anyways, Donatello, we must be going. We've already wasted enough time and it's already 11:04 exactly. I hate being late for anything."

"I'll fight you, but you won't lay a hand on our Master," Don said sternly.

"Sigh…and here I thought you were the intelligent terrapin… Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Donnie follows Izzy south of the building, leaving me and Raph with the remaining kunoichi.

"I guess that's our cue to go, Red," Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Like I listen to you," Raph growled.

"I swear, I thought I anticipated guys like you. But damn, you're such a pain in the ass!"

"You shouldn't complain, Ruby," Kim said, "You can be a pain at times."

"Hey, who side are you on, huh?!"

"Easy, Leo and I can take our battle north from here, and you two hot-heads can duke it out here. Just remember not to kill each other, will ya?"

"Is there ever a time you don't annoy me?"

"It's my job to annoy you." The calm kunoichi turns to me. "Follow me. Our destination isn't far from here."

"Alright," I replied.

I follow the raven-haired kunoichi leaping from building to building until we reach a wide open rooftop. I look around the area Kim brought us to.

_The area seems abandoned, which means we won't have to worry about anyone watching. Most likely, they probably have the same battle grounds as well._

"Now that we're alone," Kim said as she walks to the opposite of the building, "we can finally get our duel in play."

"One of your friends said there were rules in this duel," I said, "Should I be worried?"

"Oh no! The rules of our duel are plain and simple. Here are the rules: no killing is allowed and no cheap shots. The opponent is defeated unless they are too injured to fight or they surrender. Simple as that."

"Seems simple enough," I said calmly.

"Good…" The ninja draws out a katana and gets in her own fighting stance. "You ready, Leonardo?"

I draw out one of my katana and get into my fighting stance as well. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**AN: Review please! :)**


	3. Leo vs Kim

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Leonardo's P.O.V

* * *

Neither I nor the kunoichi moved a single muscle ever since we've drawn our weapons. Not one of us has found a weak spot in each other's stance. From the feet strongly placed to the posture strongly held, our fighting stances were exactly the same.

Unexpectedly, she rushes towards me, swinging her katana towards me. Easily, I block her attacks blow after blow. However, I fail to bock a sudden kick to my plastron, knocking the wind out of me as I take a few steps back. In that moment, she leaps towards me and lands a flying kick at my plastron again. Falling back, I spot Kim lunging above me with her katana high above her. Swiftly, I roll away as her blade hits the concrete ground. In that instant, I side kick her side, making her step back a little. Taking my chance, I attack her with an onslaught of swings with my katana with fluid strikes and kicks. Unexpectedly, most of my strikes only manage to inflict small cuts and bruises from her head to toe.

Suddenly, she blocks my katana and grabs my wrists tightly. Before I could move, she presses a pressure point on my arm, paralyzing me painfully. Swiftly, Kim flips me to the ground and plants her foot on top of my plastron.

"I'm impressed, Leonardo-san," the raven haired kunoichi stated calmly, "I've fought my sisters for many years, easily finding the weak points of their fighting styles time and time again. But with you, I can barely find a weak point in your fighting stance. However, I won't have much trouble defeating you."

"Funny," I replied, "I could say the same thing to you, Kim. But should you try to prevent showing your enemies weaknesses? You're sounding a bit too overconfident of yourself."

"Believe me, kame, I wouldn't let overconfidence affect me."

"Why exactly are you even telling me this in the first place?"

"I like to provoke my opponents sometimes…

"That will become your downfall" I replied as I sweep her feet from the ground, making her fall heavily.

Both the raven-haired kunoichi and I quickly backflip to my feet with our weapons ready. At the same time, we both charge at each other with full force. Clash after clash, we manage to block each other's strikes for a while until the kunoichi performs a split kick, hitting me in the jaw. As I'm distracted, Kim suddenly flips over me and land a side kick towards my shell. Roughly, I fall to the ground and watch as Kim kicks my katana out of my grip. In that moment, she points her weapon to me.

"Give up, Leonardo-san?" Kim questioned confidently.

I turn slightly to her at the corner of my eye as I smirk slightly. "Not quite."

She quickly gives me a questioning look. "Nani?"

Immediately, I unsheathe my other katana and rush towards her, preparing to strike. As predicted, Kim positions her katana to block my supposed attack. At the last second, I leap over her and pull a roundhouse kick to her side, making her loose her balance. Next, I swing my blade knowing she would barely block it messily. With that, I'm able to elbow her arm strongly. With a grunt, she drops her weapon instantly, grabbing her arm painfully. At that moment, I quickly grab her bruising arm and hit the end of my handle to her skull. Agonizingly, she falls to the ground, now grabbing the side of her head. Lastly, kick her katana away from her reach, then point my blade towards her neck, her face plastered with shock.

"Surrender?" I questioned.

She blinks a few times before she smiles warmly. "I surrender."

I sheath my katana back to my holster as I help the kunoichi to her feet. Surprisingly, the kunoichi bows to me. I follow to show no disrespect.

I take a quick look at her head and notice a major bruise, along with a small bloody cut on the side of her forehead. "Sorry about the head injury. Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry," Kim said reassuringly, "Nothing but a few bandages and ice packs won't help. But most likely, Izzy and Jay-Lee are going to pester me with any injuries."

"Hmph, sounds like Donatello."

She laughs a little. "I can see that…"

"But to more important things…Did I live up to your expectations?"

"Better…! You were more incredible than I expected! Besides Ruby, no one hasn't put me in this state before. Your skills are a little diligent than my own. I have to say, my sensei would be most pleased if she saw our duel."

"Now that you mentioned that, why are you so bent on finding my sensei?"

Kim then gives me a serious look. "Let's just say, it's really dire we find him before a certain someone finds us."

"Are you girls and your sensei in danger?" I asked warily.

"Well yes…and no." She then turns away from me. "C'mon Leonardo-san, we'll meet the others where we met and wait on them."

"What happens after my brothers' duel then?"

Unexpectedly, she flashes a playful grin at me. "You'll just have to find out."

With that, she jumps to the building in front of us. With a sigh, I follow suit with the kunoichi.

_I hope I'm right about having little trust in her…_

* * *

**AN: I hope this fight scene wasn't bad for you guys! This is actually my first time actually writing a fight scene with actual weapons. I did my best to make the use of weapons be realistic. I hope this does well for you guys. If you have any suggestions on how to make these and the future fight scenes better, I'll gladly give consideration to them. **

**Anyways, next is Raph vs. Ruby! I can't wait to write this fight! I'm really excited! Until next time! R&amp;R please!**

**Translation(s)- kame/turtle, nani/what**


	4. Raph vs Ruby

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Raphael's P.O.V**

* * *

After everyone left, I take the time look over the rooftop. The area's clear with only a water tower in the corner. After that, I look back towards the damn blondie smugly looking at me.

"Now before I pummel ya," the blonde ninja said smugly, "we have to put some ground rules so this fight is fair."

"Why da shell should I falla' ya damn rules?" I asked harshly, "How I know ya ain't gonna try 'n cheat?"

Ruby immediately glares at me. "Hey! I may not look it, but I do have honor! So don't be accusing me of any bull crap! Got it? Now shut it so I can explain these stupid rules already!" Reluctantly, I stay silent and listen. "The rules are plain and simple. We can't kill each other or use any cheap shots. Whoever gets pummeled or surrenders loses. Is that easy enough for ya?"

"Enough jabberin'!" I growled as I pull out my sais, "C'mon!"

She sighs as she twirls something in her hands. "This is going to be way too easy." I get into my fighting stance as suddenly she spreads her arms out. "I'll let you have the first hit since you won't be able to land a punch later."

_Da hell? Is this chick mental or somethin'?_

"What's the matter, Raphie Boy?" Ruby taunted, "Afraid to hit a girl? If so, than you're not the tough turtle I thought you were. So sad."

_That's it!_

Heatedly, I rush in and throw a punch aimed to her face. But in an instant, she swiftly dodges and grabs my arm with a stoic look. Suddenly, she presses a pressure point in my inner elbow, paralyzing my arm and making me lose my sai from my hand. Surprisingly, she strongly kicks my plastron and knocks me of balance. Then she flips me over and slams me to the ground.

"Didn't think I could do that, huh?" the damn blonde said mockingly.

"Lucky shot!" I growled as I grab my sai and heatedly charge at her. Somehow, she manages to dodge my attacks as if she wasn't trying. Suddenly, she lands a high kick to my jaw, then smacks me something metal. Grabbing my face, I luckily notice something flying towards me as I quickly side step to the side. At that moment, she dashes towards me and go on a full onslaught. To my surprise, I manage to block half of her attacks, yet her attacks are strong enough to inflict damage to me. Every punch and kick are getting rougher little by little. But I wasn't going to let this girl get the better of me. I strongly grab both of her arms and use a head-butt. With that, I knee her in the stomach, following with using the end of my sais and bash her in the head. Not giving her time to recover, I uppercut her chin, making her fly away from me and land roughly on the concrete.

"Ya done yet, blondie?" I smirked.

All of the sudden, I strong hit lands on the back of my head. I look back to find whoever did that, only to find nobody.

_Da shell?!_

"Damn…turtle…!" Ruby growled angrily.

I turn back to the black and pink clad ninja and see that in one of her hands holds a face mask broken into two. On her face shows a big scrape on her bruised face and a trail of blood from her lips…and man is she pissed!

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little scratch?"

"Shut the hell up!" Ruby yelled as she throws her broken face mask to the ground. "You've just made this girl really pissed off!" Furiously, she gets in her combat stance takes out a… fan? Man! Her fan can practically cover her whole head! "First off, it's a freakin' tessen! Second, now I'm gonna have to bash that ugly little face of yours, jackass!"

"Whadda ya gonna do? Fan me to death?"

With a snarl, Ruby sprints towards a swipes me with her 'tessen'. I easily block her stupid fan with my sais as she constantly attacks me with her punches and kicks as she uses her weapon. Hit after hit, we both manage to inflict damage at each other. My sais would cling against her weapon and her metal paddings at times as well.

At the same time, we break apart heavily breathing. Both of us are glaring bitterly at each other as I feel the heated tension. Honestly, I can't believe I've had to fight this hard against a girl in my life. For shell's sakes, this was supposed to be no sweat! But that definitely wasn't the case. I have the scrapes and bruises to prove it…especially the kunoichi.

"You're one tough chick," I said breathlessly, "Ya know dat?"

"If I were to say this wasn't the most fun I've ever had in a fight in my life," Ruby replied tiredly, "I would be lying. And thanks…I can say you're tough to beat."

I grunted. "Who said you were gonna beat me?"

The black and pink ninja smirks smugly. "I did…and I will."

I race towards her and attempt to jab her in stomach. However, she probably expected that as she flips over me side kicks me, landing a hit on my shell. Instantly, her fan whips me right across the face, luckily only leaving a small cut and bruise on my cheek. Calmly, she catches her weapon as it returns to her awaiting hand. As she charges me, I manage to catch her flying kick and throw her towards the water tower's legs. Maybe too hard.

CLANG!

"OW! DAMN!"

_Ah shell…!_

I rush to her and quickly scan her body for ant heavy damage. Despite the cuts and bruises showing through her tattered outfit, I don't see anything wrong.

_Please tell me I didn't break her..._

"Ah man…!" Ruby groaned, "I feel like a freakin' train just hit me."

"Hey. You okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She attempts to get on her feet, but as soon as she gets up, she loses her footing. Fortunately, I catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Sorry 'bout dat, blondie."

"Ah shut it… And stop calling me 'blondie'. I have a name."

"My bad."

"No worries. Besides, I've been hurt worse than this…"

_Dis girl 's tough, I can say dat. But she's really stubborn too._

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" She sighed, "But you win…"

I snorted. "No kidding."

"Whatever…" She slowly pushes herself off of me. "Let's wait here, okay? One or two of the girls should be done fighting your brothers by now."

"Alright."

Ruby nods and sits on the concrete. Taking no problem to the wait, I follow suit and sit with her.

"By da way," I said, "I'm still not lettin' you or your kunoichi friends harm my Sensei."

"Who said we were?" She replied calmly, "Now, drop it. Your little attack is still giving me a splitting headache. Your accusation isn't making it any better."

I grunted as I silently follow the blonde kunoichi.

_I stand corrected… T'is girl 's definitely nuts..._

* * *

**AN:**** Thank you for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! Next up is Donnie and Izzy! Please review!**


	5. Donnie vs Izzy

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Donatello's P.O.V**

* * *

After about five minutes of jumping across the rooftops, the short brunette and I finally reach a clear, wide rooftop. Once I finish quickly scanning the area, I get into deep thought about this duel of mine.

_Okay… This girl is defiantly young, roughly 5'2", and has a thin European accent that I can't exactly distinct. Other than that, I barely know anything about this girl, but I can already assume she's a highly skilled kunoichi. Just like her other friends. If I've done my research right, this _Izzy _girl may try to provoke me with her body, as much as her skills. But she did say before that rules would be placed. In this case, I hope I get through this in one piece. Especially, my brothers..._

"Now that we have reached our fighting grounds," Izzy stated nonchalantly, "I will state the rules of this duel."

"Alright," I responded.

"There will be no killing, or sleazy shots thrown of any kind. If either one of us breaks the rules, the perpetrator loses. If one of us is too injured or surrenders, loses as well."

"Sounds good to me."

"It should." The hazel-eyed kunoichi reaches behind her back and takes out a long, sickly curved weapon.

"A naginate, huh?" I said with interest, "This should be an even match."

The black and green clad kunoichi slightly narrows her eyes at me. "Now then...let us begin this duel, shall we?"

"Wait! Before we do, can I ask you something first?"

"The girls and I have already discussed our reasons for challenging you and your brothers." Izzy said with slight annoyance in her voice.

If I can get some information about these kunoichi, I'll be able to learn more about them better than they know about us. "I know, but just hear me out. Okay?"

The tan-skinned girl gives me a curious look. "You four have been watching us for months now, am I right?"

"That's correct."

"Why didn't you girls just study our fighting styles? Better yet, why didn't you just study our behavior and actions? If you've done so, you would know we're not the threat here."

Izzy then points her naginate towards me. "That's where you're wrong, Donatello. Yes, we have studied you and your brothers' actions and behavior patterns throughout our watch. Plus, we know you're not affiliated with the Shredder or the Foot as well. But there is still one thing that stands between our trust with you guys." She stomps the end of her weapon to the ground. "How do we know you guys aren't as worse as the Foot Clan?"

My eyes widen in shock of her accusation. "What?! You think we're the bad guys?"

"Exactly. This is simply part of our reasons we challenged you guys to a duel."

"But I can prove that we're not the enemy!"

"Nope," she said surprisingly simply, "Before you prove your case, we're going to battle this out as planned."

_Man… This girl would seriously rather fight me than do this peacefully?_

"Please…" I pleaded calmly, "I really don't want to fight you. Especially against a little girl like you…"

"I'm not a little girl!" Izzy yelled angrily, "You idiot!"

"Huh?"

"I'm fifteen, tu idiot sanglant!"

I stared at her confusingly at her small rant with her hazel eyes burning with pure frustration. _Did she just call me an idiot in French?_

She huffs angrily as she slowly composes herself. "I meant to say that I'm not little. I'm fifteen. I've just haven't grown to my proper height of my age yet."

"…I'm sorry?"

"Its fine… Now then…" She immediately charges at me with her naginate pointed towards me. "Let's get this started!"

I quickly grab my bo staff and block her blade. I twist my staff, knocking her blade away from me. She quickly jabs my chest repeatedly with the blunt end of her naginate. Swiftly swerving away from the jabs, I swing at her feet to throw her off balance. Unfortunately, she probably sees it coming as she jumps and side kicks me in shoulder. Luckily, I endure the hit as I high kick her in the gut. Izzy is flown away from me by a few feet. Despite visibly in pain, she quickly disguise herself as she charges at me.

_What could she be doing?_

Half way, she surprisingly stabs her blade to the ground and catapults herself towards me. Without any time to think, I'm immediately tackled by her small body, and trampled by her swift assault. Even with my bo between me and the speedy kunoichi, her barrage of fists are proving to be difficult dodge as they go pass my wooden weapon from time to time. After receiving hits from the chest up, I finally manage to kick her off me as I quickly get to my feet. In a glance, I see the hazel-eyed kunoichi catches herself from her flight as she grabs twirls onto her naginate and skillfully land on her feet with her naginate in her grasps.

"Wow…" I sighed amazed.

"Surprised?" The hazel-eyed kunoichi quipped. If it weren't for her metal face mask, I could probably see her smirk on her lips.

"You can say that… I can tell your not very good with strength. But I can tell you make up for that with your speed."

"Hmph. I'm not shocked. Not only am I faster than you…" Izzy then leaps towards me with her blade above her. "I'm simply just better than you!"

Once again, we clash each other with our weapons, both sides skillfully attacking with similar skills at hand. Almost as if we were reading each other's mind.

_She's definitely watched my moves great precision. But if this is true, this might mean she's most likely observing and predicting each move I make, and encountering them with her skills. Maybe if I do something unpredictable, I might be able to throw her game off._

With that in mind, I push Izzy away as I backflip a few feet between us. With a yell, she leaps high in the air with her bladed weapon towards my head.

_Just wait for the right moment…NOW!_

I swiftly leap back as the blade strikes the ground before my feet, becoming embedded in the concrete once more. As I predicted, the black and green clad kunoichi slings herself with naginate as she attempts to perform a flying kick towards me. With perfect timing, I grab her leg and fling her across the rooftop. Izzy roughly tumbles across the concrete until she stops at the edge of the roof. The petite girl painfully groans as she slowly gets to her feet and glares at me. In that moment, I charge at her with my bo in hand, quickly striking her as she is now disarmed. As suspected, she is unable to block all my attacks as despite her speed without her weapon. Finally, I strongly jab her in the chest, the sweep her feet from the ground, dropping her to the ground.

I step a few feet back from the tan-skinned kunoichi huffed tiredly as she again barely gets to her feet.

"I suggest you forfeit, Izzy," I said, "I really don't want to hurt you anymore than I've already have."

The brunette suddenly glares at me before she speaks with frustration. "If I continue, I'll more than likely lose. So…even if I hate doing this…" She slightly bows. "I forfeit."

I sigh as I grab Izzy's naginate and hand it to her. "Here you go." I then scan her short, lean body, seeing she is heavily scratched arms and face with concern. "Do you want me to patch you up?"

"I can handle myself," Izzy said reassuringly as she takes her weapon, "Besides, I already have my medical kit back at the rooftop where we met."

"Oh okay…"

"So let's head back. At least one or two of your brothers should be finished with their duels by now." She puts her naginate back to her holster behind her back. "Shall we head off?"

"Before we go, I have one last question for you."

Izzy sighs as she puts her hands on her hips. "What would that be, my terrapin friend?"

"You and your friends are letting us win, are you?"

Silence stood between us for a few moments before she gives me a slight chuckle before turning away. "You're the smart one, right? You can figure that out yourself. Oh! By the way! You dropped this during the fight."

She hands me a sliced, familiar purple fabric in my hand. _My mask! _

I touch my face and feel nothing but my green skin. I look back at the kunoichi as she raises an eyebrow at me. With that, she takes off without another word. I sigh as I follow suit as one thought came to mind.

_Something tells me there's something more to these girls than they appear… But the question is…What is it?_

* * *

**Translation(s):**** tu idiot sanglant- you bloody idiot**

**AN:**** Hope you guys liked this chapter! Next is Mikey vs. Jay-Lee! Yahoo! I cant wait for you all to read the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you readers think! :)**


	6. Mikey vs Jay-Lee

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

* * *

After probably five minutes jumping rooftop after rooftop, we finally stop at a wide open rooftop with a water tower.

"Here's good!" The hyper ninja said.

"Here?" I asked, "Why didn't we stop at the other rooftops earlier?"

"This way you guys won't try to double team one of us and our duels will be fair."

"Wait. I thought you girls trusts us? Why separate us?"

She makes a thoughtful face as she ponders to herself. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It was Kim's idea. The rest of us didn't really have a problem with it." Quickly, Jay-Lee widely grins with excitement. "Anyways, let's get to the rules, right?"

"Uh sure…"

"Sugoi! Okay, the rules are simple. First one to beat the opponent or make them give up wins!"

Honestly, I'm getting more excited about this than before. "Okay! So it's like a normal fight."

She claps her hands together. "Exactly! Like a game! I told the girls making rules was silly, but they wouldn't listen to me! It just sucks the fun out of everything!" Jay-lee then smiles happily. "But on the upside, I finally get to meet you, Mikey-chan! Finally meeting you has got to be one of the best days of my life!"

_Wow…! This girl must be really excited to fight me!_

"Well I do have a habit of impressing the ladies,' I said coolly.

The black and yellow ninja giggles lightly. "I bet you do. We should really get our duel started. I don't want your brothers and the girls waiting on us."

"Alright!" I take out my nunchucks and take my fighting stance. "And since I'm such the gentlemen, I'll let you have the first move. Sounds good?"

She cocks an eyebrow. "Was that a flirt?"

"Was it too obvious?"

"Just wondering…" With that, she pulls off a back flip then takes out a large sickle with long chains attached to end on the handle as she takes her fighting stance too.

_A kusarigama?_

"Here I come!"

Jay-Lee sprints towards me while she spins her chain above her head in top speed. Nearly five feet away from me, she swings her chain like a whip towards me. Quickly, I dodge the chain aiming for my arm. Suddenly, I feel something cold wrapped around my ankle tightly. The next second, a strong yank forces me to fall on my shell. Quickly, I undo the chain on my ankle with little struggle. But then…

CLING!

I find myself pinned under Jay-Lee as my arms are pinned below her knees and the tip of her blade are placed too close to the side of my head.

"You should really be careful," Jay-Lee said tauntingly, "This isn't exactly soft, ya know?"

"I'll take your word for it," I responded with a grin.

"You shouldn't take me lightly. I am a kunoichi, after all."

"Should you be taking your own advice too?" I quipped, "I am a ninja."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Touché."

I easily push her off with my feet, making her tumble across the ground. I take this chance and dash towards her with my nunchucks ready in my grasps. As soon as I'm close to her, she pulls a back flip and gets to her feet. Suddenly, she jumps a few feet above me, and actually lands on my shoulders, wrapping her legs on my neck. Before I could even blink, she wraps the end of her chains on my wrists and forearms and pulls them above my head.

"I call this move the Puppeteer!" Jay-Lee stated excitedly, "Clever, huh? I never really get to use this move on anybody else besides the girls. Now, you can try to throw me off, but there's a chance I might accidently hit you with my scythe and I REALLY don't want that to happen! Ha ha!"

Too bad for her, I'm already too close to her to try block my attack as I swing chucks at her. I luckily manage to hit her right in her face. She instantly let's go and painfully grabs her face painfully, making the chains fall off my arms. Swiftly, I grab one of her arms and flip her on her back.

"I hope that's not all you got, dudette," I said confidently.

She looks up with a smirk, showing a bruise slowly showing on her left cheek. "Don't worry. I haven't even started yet."

She quickly grabs her weapons and rapidly steps away from me. I follow her and attack full out. However, she blocks every swing with her crossed arms, leaving her scythes and herself to take some of the hits. Jay-Lee then swipes my nunchucks out of my hands with her blades and tosses them away from me. Confidently, she points her scythes towards me.

"I think this is the part where you give up," she said with a large grin.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "Because…"

I swiftly sweep her feet, following another kick to her gut, causing her to fall on her side a few feet in front of me as she groans loudly.

"…I think I should be saying the same thing to you."

Jay-Lee continues to sorely moan as she rubs her bruising shoulder.

_Uh oh… Did I hit her too hard…?_

"Man…" She groaned painfully as she grabs her shoulder, "I think you broke something…"

I crouch down to her. "Ah man…!" I gasped worriedly, "I didn't mean to…"

Suddenly she tackles and pins me to the ground again and chuckles. "What did I just tell ya?"

_Oh no you don't… _To Jay-Lee's utter surprise, I pin her to the ground with a smirk. "Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

Out of nowhere, a fist snaps right into my face, following a high kick to my chin. To occupied holding my face, I barely hear the little sneak's giggling.

"Ha! Got ya!" The black and yellow ninja giggled.

"Shell…!" I groaned to myself, "That smarts….!"

After the pain numbs down a bit I take a look at the bubbly girl standing proudly in front of me. "No, I didn't."

In that moment, we clash again with both skill and end enjoyment as our weapons hit against each other.

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

Once Kim and I reach Raph and the blonde kunoichi, I hear a small tune coming from the raven-haired kunoichi.

"Is that you?" I asked Kim.

"Uh…yeah…" She replied slowly. Kim quickly takes a light blue and white phone from her shirt. "Who could be calling me this late…" Suddenly, her eyes widen in pure terror as her skin practically paled. "OH MY GOD!"

"What wrong?!" Ruby asked frantically.

"It's _her_…" Kim whispered.

"WHAT?!"

Both Raphael and I look at each other with confusion as witness both girls in utter panic.

"Who's_ her_?" I asked.

"Shh! Everybody, be quiet!" Kim commanded, "Not one word!"

Before Raph and I could say anything, the black and pink clad practically slaps her hands on our mouths to keep us quiet.

"Moshi moshi…? Hello, Sensei… Yes, the girls and I are doing well…" After a long pause, I swear, I think her skin turned as pale as a ghost. "…Oh really? That's…great…! Hai, sensei… Mata aimasyou, sensei…"

Once she hangs up, she quickly turns back to us in pure panic. "We got to leave! Now!"

"What did she say?" Ruby asked in the same fearful manner.

"She's coming home early! She'll be home in less than an hour!"

Ruby curses under her breath until she responds. "I'll call Jay-Lee. You call Izzy. We can contact them on the way back."

"Hold up!" Raph intervened, "Wha' da shell is up wit you two?"

"Sorry! Can't explain! We'll finish this later!"

"Wait…!"

Out of nowhere, a large smokescreen surrounds me and Raphael. After the smoke clears, both girls disappear.

* * *

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

* * *

With every blow we inflict between our weapons, we keep our locked at each other. Its almost as if we both can't stop staring at each other. Well I can't really blame her. I am a pretty handsome mutant turtle. But then…

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Both of stop fighting and separate as Jay-Lee frantically searches through the inside of her shirt. Soon, she takes out a yellow cellphone. Jay-Lee nervously rubs the back of her neck.

"I'm so sorry!" The black and yellow clad kunoichi apologized, "Do you mind…?"

"Sure," I replied casually, "Go ahead."

"Again, I'm so sorry…" Jay-Lee said as she answers the phone. "Hello~!"

"HEAD HOME! NOW!"

The dark-skinned girl jumped at the earful yell from her cell. "Dah! Ruby!"

_Jeez! Is that blonde girl always loud?_

"Okay! Okay! What's wrong…? What…?! Ah man! Look, I'll be right behind you in five minutes. Bye!"

The black and yellow clothed kunoichi hangs up and…

"AAAAHHH!"

…Screams at the top of her lungs.

She rushes to me and grabs my shoulders shakily. "Sorry, Mikey! I gotta go!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, "What happened?"

"Sorry, I can't say! I really need to go! Bye!"

"Wait-!"

Unfortunately, a smoke bomb explodes in front of me. After hacking tons of smoke, it finally clears up. I hastily look around me, only to find the playful girl gone.

"Ah man… She could've at least gave me her…" Suddenly, I accidently kick something on the ground. I look down and see Jay-Lee's yellow phone next to my feet. "…number?"

* * *

**Translation: Sugoi- Awesome, Mata aimasyou- See you later, Hai- Yes**

**AN: Didn't expect another chapter so soon, huh? Anyways, what do you guys think? Please review! :)**


	7. Old Skills, New Mistakes

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**AU: Hey guys and gals! Sorry about the late update! I got caught up in school and practically revised this chapter about seven times. SEVEN TIMES! Whew! At least its done, and all of you readers get to enjoy this. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

* * *

After trying and failing to unlock the attractive kunoichi's phone, a cool idea comes to mind.

_Hey! Maybe if I return it, she'll give me her number! But how is kinda the question…_

While looking at the bubbly girl's cell, I spot my brothers heading towards me. "Yo, Mikey!" Raph hollered, "Where's ya double?"

"She just left," I replied, "They left you guys hangin', huh?"

"All of them left in a rush," Donnie said, "Wait, what's that in your hand?"

"Oh this!" I hold up the yellow phone in front of them. "It's Jay-Lee's cell."

"She dropped it or somethin'?" Raph asked.

"Pretty much…"

"Let me see it, Mikey," Don said. I hand him the phone as he inspects the phone. "It's definitely hand made. Looks like similar tech is used like on our own cells."

"Meaning…?" I asked with confusion.

"This phone most likely has a tracking device in it. I can track their signal back at the lair. By tomorrow night, I'll have the coordinates to the most frequent location Jay-Lee has been."

"Which will show where she and her friends live," Leo finished.

"Exactly."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, "Maybe while we're at it, can you give me her number?"

SMACK!

"OW!"

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

* * *

The girls and I finally reach our home as we quietly sneak inside through the fire escape of our old, abandoned building of a home.

"Okay girls, if Sensei ask about our injuries…?" I asked them as I take my face mask off.

"…We say we were training tonight," Izzy and Jay-Lee finished taking their masks off too.

"We got it the last three times on the way here, Kim," Ruby whispered with annoyance in her voice as she follows suit.

We finally reach inside our home and quietly scan the rooms as we sneak down the dark hallways of our home.

"Okay…" I whispered, "We got probably less than twenty minutes till Sensei…"

"Until Sensei does what?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

The lights immediately turn on, following with all four of us shakily turning towards the woman in her white and purple kimono behind us.

"H-Hi M-Mama S-S-Sensei…" I greeted nervously.

"Hello girls," she said calmly, "Where have you been?"

"Training…" All four of us chorused.

"Oh really?" Her sharp grey eyes lay on Jay-Lee acutely. "Jayden…"

She gulps nervously before responding. "Yes, Mama Sensei?"

"What were you four doing while I was out for the past 48 hours?"

I can tell in a glance that Jayden is nervously sweating, struggling to think of a lie to cover up our little duel tonight. The one thing she couldn't do…was lie to our Sensei…

"Um…well…" Jayden stuttered, "We did train for a while…and eat…and…"

"Jayden Leona…" Mama Sensei warned.

Sadly, Jay-Lee broke. "Okay! Okay! We challenged the Turtles to a duel last night and fought them tonight, then lost on purpose to test them!"

"Jayden!" Ruby exclaimed angrily.

"Yame!" Mama Sensei commanded, "I strictly told you all to be cautious of these…ninja turtles. But you go against my warning and confront them blindly."

"That's not true, Mama Sensei!" I retorted, "Yes, we did confront the Turtles, but we needed to know if we could fully trust them."

"And you do that with violent confrontation. Am I right?" All four of us look down nervously before she sighs and continues. "I thought I've already told you four this lesson before. The first lesson of any ninja, male or female, is to do no harm… Unless you mean to do harm, then cause lots of harm!"

"You're right, Sensei…" I said sadly, "We're sorry…"

"I know you four were just trying to get answers about them… But you know this night could have been a dangerous one if they were dishonorable ninja like the Foot." She softens her eyes as she continues. "But I'm glad you all came back safe and sound. At least you four didn't get too injured, as I can see."

"No way!" Ruby exclaimed smugly, "We may have let them win, but I wish I could've gotten the chance to get back at Raphael for bruising my perfect face!"

Mama Sensei giggles at Ruby's complaint. "You will be fine, Roberta. Also, none of you were followed as well?"

"No worries, Mama Sensei!" Izzy said confidently as she pulls out her electric green cellphone out of her inside shirt pocket, "I checked the signals on our way back here…" The brunette starts clicking buttons on her phone as she continues. "…There's no sign of the Turtles anywhere near our home and…What the hell!"

"What is it, Izabelle?" Mama Sensei questioned concerned.

Izzy's hazel eyes quickly turn to Jayden with a heated glare. "Jayden… Where's your phone?"

"What?" Jay-Lee replied confused.

"Where. Is. Your. Phone?" She asked frustratingly with every word.

Jay-Lee frantically searches through every pocket in her entire outfit until she freezes with her big eyes widening nervously. "Uh oh…"

"What's wrong?!" Ruby asked impatiently.

"Jay-Lee's phone signal shows that her cell is moving through one of the Turtles usual routes. Her phone is with them!"

Ruby furiously glares her green eyes at Jayden. "What the hell! You actually let them get your phone?! How could you do that?!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I must've dropped my phone the same time I dropped the smoke bomb to get away!"

"This is bad!" Izzy said panicky, "Really, really bad…! If they trace the phone and pinpoint it here…!"

"That won't happen!" I interrupted, "We just need to get the phone back before they trace the signal back here, right? How far is the Jayden's phone?"

Izabelle erratically types the buttons on her device until she exhales with relief. "Okay! My tracer says Jayden's phone is about 21 miles west from here. If we take our motorcycles, we can reach the location in a matter of 17 minutes…"

"That's too long!" Jay-Lee complained.

"Its better than nothing!" Izzy retorted.

"Enough!" I intervened before turning to our Sensei, "Mama Sensei, can we please go and find Jayden's phone?"

"You all may," Mama Sensei said, "You must hurry! And do not confront them!"

"Hai, Mama Sensei!" The four of us chorused as we head our way to our motorcycles.

_Hopefully, we're not too late._

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ruby exclaimed.

We finally reach the signal of Jayden's cell, leading us to a deserted area of the city with an old, abandoned garage.

"Are you sure this is the place, Izzy?" I asked confused over this place.

"I'm positive," Izzy confirmed confidently, "You know I'm never wrong. My tracker says its inside the garage."

"Not to be negative, but that sounds like it could be a trap," Jay-Lee said warily, "Like c'mon, why and how would my phone be here of all places?"

"I agree with you on that one," I said.

"Maybe it could be their secret lair…" Izzy said thoughtfully.

"Oh please!" Ruby exclaimed as she heads to the garage, "They may be mutant ninjas, but they still _boys_! _Teenage boys_ for that matter. They're probably too busy doing whatever boys usually do. Now…" She opens the garage effortlessly, "Help me find Jay's phone and get out of this dump."

I sigh as the girls and I walk in and search around the old garage, seeing only old mechanical parts and tools everywhere. Thankfully, I haven't seen any traps inside here. Sadly, no trace of the yellow cell anywhere.

"I don't get it," Izzy said, "The signal is beeping erratically in here. It should be in here somewhere…"

"I just hope they don't break my phone," Jay-Lee said worriedly, "I have good pics in there and..."

Suddenly, the garage door slams down, giving us nothing but darkness around us.

"Stay close!" I called out.

"This just keep getting better and better…" I hear Ruby mutter.

"Hey!" I hear Jayden yell, following a small scuffle. I then hear Izzy and Ruby yell as I hear more scuffle.

_This was not supposed to happen…_

Instinctively, I draw my katana and dangerously point the tip at a figure's head. Soon enough, the lights come on, finally seeing the girls' weapons on the ground and are strongly held by three of the Turtles with one familiar katana-wielding Turtle in front of me.

"You're all outmatched," Leonardo said calmly, yet strictly, "Put your weapon down."

Reluctantly, I put my katana back to my sheath. "We just want the phone back."

"How do we know you weren't here to attack us again?"

"What kind of sense would that make, huh?" I said casually, trying to throw him off.

"Look! We've had enough of your shady antics against us. You know practically everything about us, but we have no idea who you girls really are and why you all are even doing here in New York of all places. Donnie has already told me what one of your friends said to him during their fight about you guys thinking we might be a threat. I can tell you with right now, we're the good guys here. Believe me."

I stare into his sharp, black eyes in search to find any deception within them. _I don't see anything pointing out any dishonesty in his eyes. I don't feel any change in his presence either. Maybe he is telling the truth…_

"Kim," Jay-Lee sighed, "I think we can trust them…"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Ruby said, "…But Jay's right…"

"Based on the situation we're in right now…" Izzy added, "I don't think we have a choice…"

_Have mercy…_

I finally break the tension in the air. "My name is Kimi Hoshi."

Ruby tags in. "The name's Roberta Hoshi."

Then Izzy. "I'm Izabelle Hoshi."

Then finally Jay-Lee. "And I'm Jayden Leona Hoshi!"

I smirk. "You can call us…the Kunoichi Sisters."

* * *

**AU: Did you guys catch that little TMNT (Nickelodeon) reference with Mama Sensei? I cant wait to introduce her and the Sisters in this story even more! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Until next time! Please review!**

**Translation: Yame!/ Stop!**


	8. New Allies?

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**AN:**** Sorry about the late update!**

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

Kimi keeps her vibrant green eyes on my own charcoal eyes as she speaks calmly. "I know we haven't been the best people you've met for these past nights. But you four have to understand, it was for our protection. We're not used having more…ninja clans other than us and the Foot. Especially mutant creatures as your brothers and yourself."

"Yeah! Think about it!" Jayden interrupted, "If you came to a new place and the first thing you saw were giant ninja turtles, you would be very suspicious!"

"If our suspicions of you all being another evil ninja clan were true…" Izabelle said, "…well, we would had to brutally beat you guys to submission…"

"Well at least she's honest…" Donnie said.

"I understand you reasons for fighting us," I replied calmly, "But that still doesn't explain who you four really are and why you're in New York of all places. You're not leaving until you give us answers."

Kimi keeps her face unfazed for a few seconds until she finally spoke. "May I talk to you? Just the two of us?"

I keep my eyes glued to her own to see any dishonesty within her, only to find nothing but sincerity. I finally sigh. "Fine…"

She nods and turns to her allies. "Ruby, Izzy, Jay-Lee, wait outside."

"Kim, if you haven't noticed," Ruby said with attitude, "We can escape whenever we want to. And if you also forgot, Mama Sensei is going to kill us if we're not back soon."

"Don't worry. This won't take long."

The blonde kunoichi groans as she grabs her tessen from the ground. "Fine… If she asks why we're late, I'm blaming you…" She turns away and walks outside. "C'mon girls." Soon enough, Izabelle and Jayden follow their blonde companion

I turn to my brothers. "You guys watch the kunoichi while I stay here."

"What'cha think that Kimi girl gonna say to Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I bet ya she's scheming something," Raph said gruffly.

"I don't know," Don said, "I don't really think they're that bad."

All of us turn to Don with a stunned glance.

"You're defending them?" Raph questioned.

"I'm just saying I agree with what Izabelle told me in our duel. They only spied on us just to make sure we weren't another evil clan like the Foot. Besides, maybe they're better people than we think…"

"I hope your right, Donnie," I said.

When my brothers leave the garage, Kimi begins to speak.

"You really are persistent," Kimi said coolly, "But I shouldn't think less of a highly skilled ninja like yourself."

"Flattery won't get you nowhere with me, Kimi," I said strictly, "Now talk."

"Alright! Alright! I decided to answer one question you may have about me and my sisters. But in return, you have to answer one of my questions with complete honesty. Afterwards, you let us go home. Deal?"

_This is probably a trap... But its probably the only way determine if my brothers and I can trust them…_

"I promise. No harm will come to you. If we want to trust each other, we need to get to know each other."

"You know I can't tell you just anything."

"I promise my question won't be too invasive or endanger your family's lives."

_I hope I'm making the right decision on this…_

I respond. "Deal."

"Good. Remember, I want a truthful answer."

"I understand," I replied, "But I go first."

"Fine with me."

I respond. "What is your purpose being in New York?"

"Back in Japan – which we're originally from – the Foot were merely common enemies we can deal with. But a few months ago, we had to break into their headquarters to steal and destroy data they had in their database during one of our missions. But within that data, Izabelle found out there was actually another Foot headquarters in New York and all the plans they had for this city. My sisters and I had to come here and figure out what these people were up to. Thus, we left Japan and came here to investigate the Foot. During one of patrols, we were going to interrogate Baxter Stockman of any knowledge he may have of the Foot. But before we could do that…his entire facility blew up!"

She takes a deep breath before she continues. "Anyways, my sisters and I were able to send in a bug in the Foot headquarters to find out if they knew what happened in that lab before it was destroyed. We did and…found you and your brothers in the security footage… You probably already know the rest."

I slowly take in her story and run it through my mind. _If this is whole story is true, this could mean I can give some form of trust to this girl and her team. But… What will she need to know about me?_

"Now here's my question…" Kimi said calmly, "Who is your Sensei?"

My eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"Look. Requesting to see your Sensei in person was probably too much to ask for. So I decided to just learn of your Master's name. I believe that's not too much of a request. Am I right?"

_Okay, Leo… If you give her your Sensei's name, chances are she won't even figure out who he even is. I mean, she did say her and her friends haven't even seen him once._

I deeply sigh before I answer. "Master Splinter…"

Surprisingly, Kimi replies. "...Interesting name…"

_Not the response I was expecting…_

I sigh before continuing on. "Do you now believe we're not the enemy? I've answered your question with pure honesty. Shell, you guys have spied on us for months as well. You have to at least give a little trust in us."

Suddenly, she comes closer to me until we were arm's length of each other. Then she lowly takes of her face mask, finally showing her smooth, pale skinned face.

My eye slightly widen in amazement. _Wow… She's…beautiful… No! Concentrate Leonardo!_

"I believe my sisters and I can trust you and your brothers…" Kimi smiled, "Do you trust us?"

I cross my arms in front of my chest. "As long as you don't tell anybody of our existence."

"Hmph… Who would believe us? Besides, I can trust you with keeping our existence secret, right?" Then she extends her hand towards me.

Slowly, I shake her hand. "Right…"

"Great." She suddenly hands me my shell cell back. "If you ever need our help, just call my number in your cell. Now the girls and I should be going. Our Sensei will kill us if we're not back home soon."

Before she turns away, I squeeze her hand and stop her. "Will we see you all again?"

The raven haired kunoichi once again smiles warmly. "You'll see…" Soon she puts her silver face mask back on and walks away. "Sayonara, Leonardo-san!"

As soon as Kimi and the kunoichi drive away on their motorbikes, my brothers rush to me and fill the atmosphere with questions. I explain the discussion I had between me and Kimi. Once I finished speaking, Raph is first to argue.

"Ya told her about Masta' Splinter?" Raph asked bewilderedly, "Why would ya trust her with something like that…?!"

"I already told you, Raph!" I countered, "She's been nothing but honest with me the entire time. I can feel it. Nothing screamed anything deceiving from her. Plus, I believe we can all trust them and become our allies."

"Yeah… Until they stab us in the back…"

"Think about it… If they really wanted to destroy us, they wouldn't have revealed themselves and challenged us in the first place. I mean, they spied on us for months without us even noticing. They probably would have attacked us by now, if you think about it."

"I'm with Leo here," Don said, "What they've done is pretty much justified. If we went to a new place and saw another ninja clan, we would be suspicious too."

"Yeah! C'mon, Raph!" Mikey intervened as he raises one of his arms, "Look! Jay-Lee even gave me her number before she left! Even Leo got a girl's number! That's one point for Michelangelo and Leonardo!"

"Whateva'! I'm going to the lair!" With that, he storms to the elevator that leads to the lair.

"Wait for me! I'm gotta call my soon to be girlfriend!"

The rest of us groan as we enter the chamber. Once we're in the lair, I decide to go to my room and meditate before resting for the night.

* * *

**AN:**** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are most welcomed! :)**


	9. More than Meets the Eye

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**AU: Hi guys! Sorry about the late update! Writer's block consumed my brain for some time. But enough of that! To the story, ho!**

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

Two weeks has passed since my brothers and I have seen the Kunoichi Sisters. In every patrol, we would expect to see them. Sadly, we haven't seen a trace of them anywhere. So far, the city has been calm with only the Purple Dragons to worry about. Other than that, no real problems.

Right now, my brothers and I are spending are free time taking rest after jumping through rooftop after rooftop.

Suddenly, I hear Mikey laughing to himself. I turn around and find Mikey texting with a big grin on his face.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just give me a minute, Leo," Mikey countered without taking his eyes out of his cell, "Ha ha, I knew you would..."

"Are you texting Jayden again?" Don questioned.

"Yep! And unlike you, she enjoys my jokes."

"I can't imagine why…" Raph muttered.

Mikey laughs suddenly stop. "Huh…? That's weird…"

"What? Ya double said your jokes stink?"

"No! She texted me, 'Turn around'. Why would she…?'"

As soon as Mikey turns around, he is tackled and rolls around the ground until a black clad figure is on top of him. Following with the figure…giggling?

"Jay-Lee!" Mikey exclaimed happily, "What're you doing here?"

"What? I can't see my favorite turtle?" She said with fake hurtful tone before giggling and standing up, "The girls and I are on a mission. But since I saw you on the way, I wanted to say 'Hi!'."

"Jayden!" Roberta's voice yelled annoyed from behind. "Ah great… You guys again… Please tell me you didn't tell them about the mission?"

My brothers and I see the rest of the Kunoichi Sisters with their face mask off.

"I didn't tell them what the mission was! So…" She sticks her tongue out tauntingly.

The blonde kunoichi growls. "I swear…! Can you be any more childish? For crying out loud, you're 16!"

"Hey! You just turned 17! So you're not that much older than me! Besides, you're just mad 'cause I burned your top earlier."

Roberta angrily leaps at her and easily pins her to the ground as she sits on top of her. "That was my favorite top, you jerk!"

"It was an accident! I couldn't find my top, so I borrowed yours!"

"So?! You shouldn't be going stuff! What the hell were you doing anyway?!"

"Gah! Get off me! Your butt is squishing me!" Jay-Lee whined as she tries to wriggle herself off of her.

"What was that?!" Ruby exclaimed, "Are you calling me fat now?"

"Ah~! Izzy! Help me!"

"Ugh…! I got it…" Izzy sighed as she walks over to the arguing duo.

Ignoring the arguing Sisters and Kimi speaks. "What Jayden meant to say is that, we saw you all on our way to our mission. Now if you could excuse us, we really need to go." She turns to the girls. "Lets go, girls!"

With that, she turns away and leaps across the rooftops.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruby exclaimed as she leaves with Izzy behind her sighing.

"I accidently scorch her favorite top one time, and she's grumpy all night!" Jay-Lee pouts before grinning, "Bye guys!"

She waves goodbye to Mikey and sprints away and follow the rest of her group.

"Okay…" Donnie said slowly, "What just happened?"

"Besides the girl of my dreams tackling me," Mikey said with a dreamy look on his face, "I don't care…"

"Lets see what they're up to," I said, "They might need our help."

"They're kunoichi, Leo," Raph countered, "They can take care of themselves."

"Just because they're kunoichi, doesn't mean they're invincible."

"Maybe Raph's just too shy to meet his little blonde crush," Mikey teased.

"I ain't got no crush on that chick!" Raph argued roughly.

"Sure~"

Raph growls before slapping Mikey in the back of the head. "Shut it, Mikey!"

"C'mon guys," I interrupted, "We'll just stay close enough just to see what they're up to."

_Something tells me we might be needed for whatever happens._

* * *

We stay hidden from the kunoichi as we follow them to an old abandoned warehouse. For some reason, they quietly sneak through the ceiling window. Once inside, my brothers and I leap to the roof and peak through the window. Inside the facility, Foot Ninjas were everywhere, including Hun. All of them were placing large weapons in crate after crate.

"What kind of weapons are those?" Raph asked.

"It looks like the weapons the Triceretons had during their invasion a few months back," Don replied, "My best guess is Shredder's gaining better tech and weaponry for the Foot's arsenal."

"With better weapons, they have better chances in taking anyone in their way." I said.

"Including us…" Raph added.

Behind me, I hear Mikey chuckling as he's texting on his Shell-Cell.

"Mikey! Stop texting!" I scolded.

"No way!" Mikey replied, "Unlike you, she enjoys my jokes."

"I can't imagine why…" Raph muttered.

"Put it away, Mikey," I ordered. He groans as he does what he's told.

Suddenly, I hear vehicles from below. I rush to the edge and see an eight wheeler parking in front of a warehouse. Soon enough, more Foot ninjas flood out of the vehicle. While two of the Foot open the back of the vehicle, the men inside the warehouse starts to carry the crates towards the eight wheeler.

"How are they even getting all this stuff anyway?" Mikey asked.

"The better question is, how are they even going to use them," Don questioned, "Weren't most of them wrecked during the invasion?"

"Its most likely they found some still intact," I suggested.

"Leo! Look!" Mikey exclaimed.

I quickly look to where to find one of the Foot ninjas…cartwheeling towards Hun and leaps on top of his shoulders.

_What is this guy doing?_

In an instant, the ninja pinches his underarm, causing Hun to twitch violently and fall to the ground. Before the other goons could attack the rouge, the lights are cut off leaving the warehouse pitch black. Instantly, sounds of weapons clinging against each other, crates breaking, and a strange high pitched sound starts taking over. Men are yelling and screaming at the mysterious assailants, but to no avail as I can hear. Then a few ninjas run to the vehicle and drive away.

"Okay… That's even strange for us…" Mikey said stunned, "Why would a Foot ninja attack Hun?"

"And how they could take down Hun so easily…?" Raph added.

"I don't know guys," I replied, "But I don't think that was a Purple Dragon at all."

All the sudden, an explosion occurs inside. In a few seconds, a few windows a few feet away from us shatters. Then four Foot ninjas leaps out and sprints away. One of them is carrying one of the weapons in their hands, while one of them is carrying one of their own on top of their shoulder.

The four of us jump through a few rooftops away from the burning warehouse.

"What da shell…!" Raph said with a shock expression.

"Dudes…! Check this out!" Mikey exclaimed pointing down to the inside.

The entire clan is sprawled everywhere covered in cuts, bruises, and lay unconscious. Hun, especially, is somewhat conscious as he twitches violently on the ground.

"Wow…" Mikey said slowly.

"C'mon Mikey," I said, "Let's follow them! But stay vigilant!"

* * *

With stealth, we follow their path and make it to the top of an old, abandoned apartment building. My brothers and I stay within the shadows amongst the fire escapes and listen to the rouges above us. To my surprise I see a flash of light above, following a sound of familiar voices.

"Well that didn't work out well…" A familiar voice said solemnly.

_Kimi?_

"Ya think?" Another familiar voice replied sarcastically, "Thanks to that disaster, they got away with the weapons!"

_Ruby? The Kunoichi Sisters!_

"Chill, Roberta!" Jay-Lee pleaded, "Look! Maybe if we find the truck they're driving, we can stop it in time…"

"We can't, Jayden," Izzy said, "That truck is heading back to the Foot headquarters, which is probably close. If we were to go now, they would spot us easily."

"And they can't know we're here…" Kimi added, "We all know why…"

"Maybe we can study this weapon I took and see if we could improvise our plans," Jayden suggested as she tries to lighten up the situation.

"Then what?" Ruby questioned, "They got the alien tech they need to strengthen their arsenal! Now they're back on track!"

Soon enough, a trashcan is flown off the building, following a frustrated growl from Ruby.

"How are we going to take down the Foot now?!"

I take my attention away from the girls to my brothers.

"Well that explains a lot…" Raph muttered.

"Do they really think they're capable of taking out an entire clan?" Mikey questioned warily, "I mean, we barely put up a fight against the Shredder."

"Well they have been spying on the Foot for a long time," I said, "Maybe they found some weakness and needed to destroy the Tricereton weapons the Foot were taking."

"What do you think that weakness is?" Don asked.

"Why don't ya ask us yourselves?"

All four of us snap our heads above to see the girls looking down at us expectantly.

"Trying to be sneaky, huh?" Jay-Lee said mischievously.

"Ugh… Maybe…?" Mikey replied, resulting in Raph giving him a slap in the head.

Reluctantly, my brothers and I climb on top of the rooftop, facing the kunoichi. Small tears and cuts covered their clothes attire, including a few cuts and bruises.

"We're kunoichi, you know?" Izzy said in a bored tone, "We were going to sense your presence eventually."

"What are you guys doing here?" Roberta questioned, "We don't remember inviting you guys."

"We were in the neighborhood," Mikey replied jokingly, "And just wanted to have a little visit."

"And what's with da whole Foot get up?" Raph asked.

"Hey! It was the only way to stay hidden from those creeps," Ruby answered, "Now, I think its time you leave… "

Kimi interrupted. "Easy, Ruby. They're not a bother. Besides, they're friends."

"Are you crazy?! If – you know who – finds out they followed us here, she's definitely going to pop her lid this time."

"She's never lost her cool before," Jay-Lee jumped in, "So why worry now? For one, she's in deep meditation by now, so she wont notice. Second…"

Jay-Lee walks towards Mikey and smiles. Mikey instantly smiles wide.

"…I think its nice they followed us. We can hang out for the rest of the night. Besides, I missed Mikey-chan."

"I second that!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

Ruby clenches her head in frustration. "No! That's bad!" She violently points to Raph. "And I refuse to be anywhere near the guy who bruised my beautiful face!"

"Oh shut it, Drama Queen," Raph countered annoyed as he and Ruby gave heated glares as they got closer.

"You want another round with me?"

Raph growled. "I beat ya before…"

They were finally forehead to forehead glaring heatedly.

"Oh! I was holding back that time, Raphie Boy!"

"I told ya not ta call me dat, Blondie!"

"Enough!" I interrupted, "We came here because we wanted to know what you guys were up to. Whatever threat that is happening to this city, its instantly our business."

Kimi looks as if she's thinking for a while before speaking. "I'm sorry. But I can't."

I walk towards Kimi until we were face to face with each other. "Please, Kimi. We can help you. Whatever the Foot is planning, my brothers and I can help."

"Its not that I don't want your help, its just that...its not my decision to accept outside help."

"Then…who do you need permission from?"

Suddenly, a soft, accented voice interrupts. "Me, of course."

* * *

**AU: I hope you all liked this chapter! Until next time! Reviews make my world go round~! ;)**


	10. Mama Sensei

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

The atmosphere thickens as all eyes stare upon the silver-haired woman. This woman is dressed in a snow white kimono with light purple floral patterns. Her flawless, pale skin brought attention to her piercing grey eyes along with the pink eye shadow. Even more strange is her long hair stops at the back of her knees.

_This must be their Sensei..._

The woman walks slowly towards me with a stoic look, never batting an eye. Once she stops about ten feet away from me, she stands calmly with her hands hidden within her long sleeves as I felt her practically piercing my soul with her eyes.

In an instant, I take my katanas out as three ninja stars speed towards me, successfully blocking them.

"My daughters were right to worry about you all," the woman finally spoke calmly, "a leader with high senses as yours is quite troubling to me."

"I assure you ma'am," I responded politely, "My brothers and I are not your enemies."

The woman smiles warmly. "I can already tell. No need to threat."

She suddenly bows respectively. "I am Hoshi Tsuki. But you may call me Mama Sensei."

Despite my confusion, I put my weapons away and bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you…uh… Mama Sensei…"

The silver haired woman rises. "The pleasure's all mine, Leonardo. My daughters has told me a lot about you all. Well… Jayden told me more…"

"Mama Sensei…please…" Jayden whined.

Mama Sensei quickly turned to the Sisters, due to their dismay as they all straighten up frantically.

"What have I told you of not bringing people to our secret hideout?" Mama Sensei questioned strictly.

"Not to…" All four of them chorused in dismay.

"You all are very lucky these four are good souls. If I had not sensed them coming a mile away, they could have killed you all."

"You…sensed us that far from here?" I asked in disbelief, "How?"

"Oh that will have to wait later!" Mama Sensei responded waving her hand, "But enough of about me, what were you asking Kimi about?"

"Oh! Well… We saw them on their mission and overheard their situation concerning the Foot Clan."

"We were just hoping if there was something we can do to help," Don added.

"We don't need you help!" Roberta snapped, "We can handle things on our own."

"Roberta! Enough!" Mama Sensei scolded before turning back to me, "What she means is we're usually capable of dealing with the Foot on our own. And I overheard their situation in my quarters. However... When it comes to a dangerous clan such as the Foot, especially the leader, sooner or later you all will have to work together."

"Wait…So is that a yes?" Mikey asked scratching his head.

She laughs softly. "Yes, Michelangelo. If you all can work together as a team, then I have no problem with both sides working together. If my daughters agree, that is."

"Sweet~!" Jayden exclaimed as she punches her fist in the air, "This is going be so much fun!"

"I'm in," Kimi said, "This should be interesting. The Kunoichi Sisters fighting alongside teenage mutant ninja turtles. Things get stranger and stranger, huh?"

"Enough for me…" Roberta sighed annoyed, "It's not like we have much of a choice."

"Considering I don't have enough data to break into mainframe again due to their daily security code change, meaning they'll have higher security than before with their new stock of weaponry. Adding insult to injury of the Foot having already seen the Turtles and we can't be seen in order to lower the chances of an unbreakable security…"

"Izzy! Shorter sentences!"

"Its best we team up!" the brunette exclaimed frustratingly.

"Then it's decided," I said, "I promise, Mama Sensei. We won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Mama Sensei said confidently.

"So what's the Foot Clan up to?" Mikey asked.

"Well…" Kimi started, "Within those files we stole from the Foot, they held practically months of planning for this city. One of them in particular stood out more than the rest…"

"Get on with it!" Raph growled.

"Please don't interrupt me," Kim countered calmly, "Anyway, the Foot is planning to expand their army with highly advanced robotic ninja. With this army, they'll be capable of taking over cities and destroy anything as large as an army if they needed to. Overall, they will become too powerful for any of us."

"That was why we were at that warehouse earlier," Izabelle said, "They had parts I needed to study what weaknesses they had so we could destroy them easily. But now that mission was a bust, it's a higher risk of going after them."

_This is definitely more than I expected. My brothers and I have fought regular ninjas all the time. But robot ninjas?_

"Hopefully with both of us can find a way to prevent their plans," Kimi said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" I responded as I try to hold in my blush.

"Wahoo~!" Mikey exclaimed as he rushes towards Jayden and wraps his arm around her, "We'll be a mighty, ninja fighting team!" Jayden laughs in response.

"I'm glad," Mama Sensei said, "But I believe it is time to turn in for the night."

"Yes, Mama Sensei…" the Kunoichi Sisters chorused as they made their way to the door.

"Bye guys!" Jay-Lee exclaimed.

Mama Sensei bows to me. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Leonardo-san. Your brothers included."

My brothers and I bow respectively.

As the woman rises and makes her way to the door, she speaks up. "By the way, I can't wait to meet your Sensei tomorrow."

Before any of us could speak a word, the white haired woman was already gone.

_Oh great…_

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	11. Two Geniuses, One Goal

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Donatello's P.O.V**

* * *

_Noon…_

* * *

Like always, my brothers and I do our usual thing after morning training. I'm merely taking a short break from my lab and eating pizza for lunch.

However, all of us were probably having troubling thoughts of our 'guests' coming over soon. When will they come? We have no clue. I, however, hope to steer clear of our father's wrath.

Even though Sensei was grateful for informing him about the whole thing, he was still wary of a family of _kunoichi_ stating they're coming to our _secret_ _lair_.

_I wonder how they'll even get here. I mean, there's no way they can know where we live. Even if they did, they wouldn't get by my security system around the lair._

Soon enough, I head back to my lab and continue with my new project. But when I get inside, I find myself frozen in shock.

Izabelle is standing confidently with a big silver case in her hands, along with Jayden spinning playfully in my chair.

Jayden is wearing a yellow tank top with a small anime character in the middle, black short-shorts, black and yellow high tops, a yellow watch, and a yellow neon ball cap with 'PIKACHU' printed on the front.

Izabelle is wearing a green, sleeveless plaid shirt, blue jeans, and grey flats, black-rimmed glasses, and a green watch.

_W-WHAT?! How did they…? _

"Nice of you to finally get here, Donatello," Izzy said with a smirk, "We've been waiting for you for a while now."

"Actually," Jay-Lee intervened as she stops herself spinning, "We've been here for ten minutes."

Izzy's eye twitches before speaking, "Anyway, we must be getting started."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "How did you guys get in here? How did you guys even get into the lair?"

The brunette sighed heavily. "If you must know, after Jayden and Michelangelo started texting each other, this lead to a clear tracking signal to where you guys lived."

"But…! You guys said you wouldn't track us!"

"To attack!" Jayden corrected with a big smile, "We aren't attacking, are we?"

"But…"

Suddenly, Mikey barges in with a big grin on his face. "Is Jayden here?!"

"I have no time for this…" Izzy said as she rolls her eyes and busy herself with her case.

Jayden leans in to my head and whispers. "Hey! If you really want to impress her, try using that genius brain of yours." She smirks mischievously as she pokes my head repeatedly,

I find myself blushing a bit. "Impress her?"

Mikey scoops up Jayden by surprise and grins happily. "C'mon, Jay-Lee! We need got some catching up to do!"

"Nani?" Jayden asked confused.

"Well if we all need to become the best team, we need to get to know each other, right?"

Jayden quickly smiles. "Right!"

Soon enough, Mikey rushes out of the lab with Jay-Lee laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah, I guess I need to inform you of this team up," Izzy said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" I questioned.

"Right now, each of us are with each of you. Including our teachers."

"Wait, Master Splinter is with your mother right now?!"

She nods. "Yes. Mama Sensei decided if we are to become a team, we need to familiarize ourselves so we can be an effective team. With our abilities combined, we have a higher chance of taking down the Foot Clan for good."

"You seem very confident about taking down the Foot."

"Of course I am." The brunette smirks confidently to me. "I'm never wrong."

_I don't know whether to be comfortable or worried about that claim._

"Now…" She smirks as she steps aside and gestures to open suitcase, revealing a computer screen, keyboard, and numerous tools hanging from the sides. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

**AU:**** Sorry about the late update! Life has been piling up on me lately, and I had the worse writer's block! But I have overcome! Wahoo! Hopefully I'll be able to update more this month. Anyways, please review! ;)**


	12. Operation: Jayden

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

* * *

Once Jayden and I reach the couch, I set her down gently on the furniture as I step in front of her.

"Welcome to my humbly abode, my honored guest!" I greeted coolly, "I have prepared your welcome with the best snacks and entertainment for our lovely selves."

Oh yeah! The moment I was done with training, I used my time to plan how to impress Jayden. She already likes me in the friendly way for what I can tell. But hopefully this helps me see if she likes me _more_ than that.

"I laid out dozens of popcorn, sodas, and my famous homemade pizza!" I said proudly, "With the best setup of video games anyone could love. Destiny, Dragonball Xenoverse, Dance Central 2 and 3, Lego: Marvels Super Heroes, and many more you can choose."

"Oh Mikey," Jay-Lee cooed as she smiled brightly, "You shouldn't have! You did all of this for me?"

"Sure did!" I grinned proudly.

She squeezes me into a warm hug. "Oh my god! You're the sweetest, Mikey-chan!"

_Yes! Now to phase one!_

"You wanna try my homemade pizza? Its got pepperoni, sausage, and pineapples!"

"Okay," Jayden says as she takes a slice and takes a big bite out of it. A long string of cheese stretches from her mouth as she hums happily.

I feel my cheeks heat up just staring at her. _How can a girl be so adorable?!_

"This is really good!" Jay-Lee complimented as she takes another slice, "You made this?"

"Shell yeah! This turtle is not only an awesome ninja, but a killer cook in the kitchen!"

She takes a soda before speaking. "Your right about that."

_Things going good! Now for phase two!_

"You wanna play some videogames?"

She suddenly blushes nervously. "Sure! You can pick first! I never really played a video game before."

"Wha~?" I exclaimed surprised.

Jay-Lee rubs the back of her neck nervously as her cheeks redden a bit. "Yeah… I never really played a video game before."

"D-Don't worry!" I stuttered trying not to embarrass her. "I can teach you how to play! If you want to, of course!"

"Cool!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! And don't worry, you'll become a pro under my wing."

Jayden giggles. "Just promise you won't make fun of me if I mess up."

"Promise! You can pick the first game."

Jayden picks out Dance Central 3 and is really eager to play. After explaining the game to her, I set the game to Solo mode on Medium first to get her in the groove of the game.

"Ooh! 2NE1! I love them! I'll pick that one!"

Her big eyes practically sparkle towards mine, making my chest tighten all the sudden. _Man… She's so adorable…_

She chooses the song and her dancer Dare.

"Now don't get discouraged if you don't get all the moves right, okay?" I said encouragingly.

"I won't," Jay-Lee reassured.

When she starts dancing, I find myself…mesmerized… The way her body moves with the beat, its almost as if she done this a thousand times. The entire time she's dancing, she keeps that cute smile on her face.

I become so engaged in Jayden, her arms wrapping around me breaks me from my trance.

"I won!" Jayden cheered, "Look! I even beat your high score!"

I look on the screen and see she has. I give her a thumbs up. "You're a really good dancer."

"Thanks!" She lets go as she lets herself fall on the couch.

"So… I was wondering…"

"About what?"

"Well… If, for say, you were into a guy… What would you like about him?"

"Why? You got your mind on a girl?" She teased.

I blush violently. "I'm just asking for…a friend! Yeah! My friend…Casey!"

"Oh! That vigilante friend of yours? Raph's best friend? Okay!"

_Phew! I dodged that one…_

"Well I'm not the best person to ask, since my sisters and I never really dated anyone before. Everyone is different in their preferences in looking for a love one. Personally, I would look for someone like you Mikey."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! You're sweet, funny, and so cute! But that's my opinion. If this Casey guy likes this girl, he just needs to be himself and things should go well for him. Should that help your friend?"

I nodded frantically. "Yeah! Thanks a lot! I'll relay the message to Casey whenever I see him!"

"Happy to help!"

_This is great! She wants someone like me! If I play my cards right, Jay-Lee could actually __**like**__ me!_

"Jayden!"

Both of us turn to find Izzy standing outside Donnie's door.

"I need your help with some of the mechanics Don and I are working on."

"Okay…!" Jay-Lee waved as she turned to me. "You wanna come and help me?"

"No!" Don's voice echoed from his lair.

"I didn't ask you~!" She called back melodically.

"Aw~!" I complained, "C'mon Donnie..."

She suddenly grabs my hand and drags me with her to the lab.

"Jayden…?"

"You're sad 'cause you couldn't come. So I'm taking you with me."

"You do know I don't have Donnie's level of smartness, right?"

"Doesn't mean you can't help! You can even help me with any project you and I decide to do. What'cha say?"

"Sure…" I said surprised.

"Great!"

_She doesn't even care if I'm a genius or not... She just likes me for…me…_

* * *

**AN: Was Mikey OC? I hope not! I try to keep Mikey...well Mikey! Anyways, reviews are welcome! Please~! :)**


	13. The Good, the Bad, and the Blonde

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**AN:**** What is this?! Two updates! **

**[Cue _Its Not Unusual_ by Tom Jones] {Cue me doing the Carlton dance}**

**Lol! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Raphael's P.O.V**

* * *

After training, I continued to train in the dojo as I busy myself with my punching bag. While I throw attacks at the bag, I have the damn misfortune of having those Sisters stuck in my mind. Especially _Ruby_. Just the thought of _her _even coming over to our _secret lair_ is just enough to piss me off!

"Stupid sisters…!"

Punch!

"Stupid lady…!"

Punch!

"Stupid blondie…!"

CLASH!

I hold my sais strong as I hold a kunai between my prongs.

"You must be getting tired. Maybe you wanna take a break?"

I break away and step back as I glare at the blonde kunoichi. Roberta has on a dark pink shirt with a black broken heart in the center, black jean short-shorts, a pink watch, and pink high tops.

"And before you go on a rage, your sensei knows my family is here. He's with my mom right now, if you wanted to know. Actually, I've just been watching you mercilessly whack your punching bag for a little while till I decided to entertain myself."

"Yeah right!" I countered bitterly, "How da shell did ya get in here?"

"Does it really matter? I thought you would be more focused on fighting me?"

I snarl before smirking. "You're actually right." I get to my fighting stance. "Now I can go all out now I know I don't have to hold back."

The blonde kunoichi snorts before getting to her fighting stance. "If that was you holding back that night, than this should be entertaining."

With no time to waste, I charge towards her. Our weapons clash again and again as we glare confidently at each other. To my surprise, she's attacking stronger, but more skillfully than before. Whenever, I almost land a hit, she finds a way to counter with ease and hits harder. Then she pulls a strong offense. It's as if I'm fighting Leo, but fighting myself as well.

_I hate to admit, but da blondie has some skills. But I be damned if I let her beat me._

I bring out a stronger offense, making Ruby take a little more damage than she has been during this fight. When she tries to duck and jab my plastron, I flip over her and kick her back. She falls to the ground harshly, giving me the time to pin her to the ground.

"Enjoying the view?" Ruby said sarcastically.

"Sorta," I said smugly, "it's a better view up here."

"How nice…" she rolled her eyes as she struggles to get out of my grip, "When I get out of this grip, I'm kicking your ass twice as hard."

"Oh yeah. Try me."

Suddenly, I find myself pinned by Roberta smirking smugly. "You're right. It is a better view up here."

She gets up and walks away from me. I try to get up but find my wrists pinned by my own sais!

_How the hell…?!_

"You have more bite than your bark." She said abruptly as she takes a sip from my water bottle.

"Is that a compliment or are ya playing me?"

"I'm just trying to be helpful. Jeez! I can't even give simple advice without you being so pissy."

I growled. "Put ya'self in my position."

The blondie sighs before coming to me and removing my sais from my wrists and toss them away carelessly. "All I'm trying to say is if you put all the focus on that brute force into your skill, you could have a better offense and defense." She takes another sip before continuing. "If we want to be a great team and beat the Foot, we all need to do our part in this. Which means you're gonna have to get on my level. Got it?"

I smirk smugly. "Maybe you forgot dat I did beat you before."

"Ha! I let you win that fight! Don't get ahead of yourself."

I smirk at her response. "Comin' from the girl who can't take a hit to the face."

"Oh shut up!" She fired back as her cheeks redden slightly. "Even you of all people should know that my face should not be damaged. A kunoichi has to be beautiful to distract her enemies! I can't distract idiots with a bruised face!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're a nutcase, Ruby."

Suddenly, her electric green eyes widen in shock as she stares at me strangely. Then for some reason…I feel my face heat up…

"What? Did I say somethin' wrong?"

"That's the first time you've actually said my name…"

I try to control myself myself from blushing so much. "W-Well like you said. We need to do our part in this team. Meaning we can't bicker all the time."

Ruby hums to herself before smirking. "You're not that much of a bonehead than I thought, Raphael."

_C'mon, Raph! Stop blushing! Don't you dare blush in front of her! She'll only have an excuse to torture me with her teasing. _

Too distracted in my thoughts, Ruby easily kicks me to the ground. As I lay on the ground, she straddles me once again with a devious look on her face as her green eyes pierces my gold ones.

"Do I have to do this all the time to get your attention?" Ruby said coolly.

_Damn… Her eyes are so beautiful… No! No! No!_

I tuck my legs in and successfully push her of me. As I get to my feet I grab my sais and get my fighting position. "You won't be that lucky."

The blonde kunoichi laughs. "We'll see how _lucky_ I am."

Both of us make our battle cry as we clash once again.

But instead of feeling heated tension, I feel my chest pound in excitement.


	14. Leaders in Blue

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

* * *

As I meditate in my room, I couldn't help but worry how Kimi and her family could possibly find us. The closes they got to here was the garage, but they don't know that's the access to the lair…right?

_Sigh… Get a grip, Leo… Kimi will call me and ask me for directions and then…_

"Leonardo-san~"

I snap my eyes open and find Kimi sitting in front of me staring with a small smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you would notice me," Kimi said nonchalantly, "I've been sitting here for ten minutes."

I jump to my feet and couldn't help but gawk in disbelief.

"Like my outfit. I think its more casual than my nightwear, don't you think?"

It's sort of strange seeing a kunoichi wearing casual clothes. But I can't say she's not looking pretty nice. She's wearing a light blue denim crop jacket over a white shirt, light blue jeans, white shoes, a white headband holding her long black hair back, and a light blue watch.

"H-How did you get here?"

"Remember the garage we met two nights ago? Izzy looked through the city archives and found a blueprint for this place, finding this little lair of yours. Then going through your security was a piece of cake thanks to her."

Outside, I hear Raph and Ruby's voices along with weapons clashing.

"Oh! Don't worry about them. They're probably getting acquainted with each other." She leans on the door. "Right now, Mama Sensei and my sisters should be getting accustomed with your family. Like I told Mikey before I went in here, my family decided if we want to gain some trust and familiarity with each other. What's a better way than to hang out and work on our common goal?"

"You have all of this all planned out, don't you?" I questioned warily.

"Pretty much. I have to for the best of my family, right?" She takes a seat on my bed. "Now let's get to know each other."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your likes? Dislikes? Hobbies? Whatever you do for fun around here. Or do you just sit in here all day?"

"I was meditating…" I corrected.

"Is that all you do?" She said teasingly, "That doesn't seem so fun."

I glared. "Okay then. What exactly do you do for fun?"

The raven haired girl gives out a chuckle. "Guess."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Look, I'm trying to be nice. You're not exactly making it easy for us to get along."

"Easy!" She raises her hands defensively, "I was only trying to lighten you up. I could tell you were tense the moment you laid eyes on me. Can a girl joke around?" Kimi pats my shell. "Maybe you're probably not used to being around an attractive girl like me."

My cheeks slowly heat up. "I wouldn't put it that way…"

Kim then pouts. "You don't think I'm attractive?"

"No! No! No! I mean, yes…! What I mean is, you're really attractive…! Really!"

_Why does she make me act this?! She's just a girl! Wait a minute… Did I just call her attractive?_

The girl erupts in laughter. "I'm only teasing…! Thanks for the compliment though. But back on topic. What do you want to know about me?"

"Well… I guess how did you become a kunoichi?"

The raven haired kunoichi smirk slowly fades into a frown, instantly making me regret my question.

"I-If its too much, you don't have to answer…!"

"Its quite…complicated… Its just not right time to talk about it…"

Silence take over the room as I couldn't help but feel guilty for asking a touchy subject.

"So," Kimi abruptly said, "I came up with an idea on how to infiltrate the Foot's labs and steal the plans."

"Alright," I said, "Lets here it."

"Tomorrow night, we will infiltrate the Foot HQ. Once inside, we will split up into two teams. Izabelle will lead Don, Mikey, and Jay-Lee to devise a way into the Foot's labs and steal the files to from their mainframe. To keep Don and Izzy covered, Mikey and Jay-Lee will protect them from any soldiers that will come and stop them. With Don's help, Izabelle should be finished with her work by half the average time."

"That's a great plan," I agreed, "but what does that leaves us?"

"I'm glad you asked," Kim grinned, "You, Raph, Ruby, and I will perform as a distraction on the opposite side of the labs in order to give Izzy and her team under the radar. With the soldiers too distracted on us, it will be far too late to stop us once all of us escape."

"And if this plan doesn't work?"

"Then we will move on to destroying the lab."

"That's it?" I said warily, "Don't you think that will be bringing unwanted attention to Don's team?"

"Don't worry! Jayden will be there to help them escape. She's practically the best escape artist out of the rest of us."

"I don't know, Kimi…"

"Leo-san, you have to trust me on this," She said with consideration, "My sisters and I have gone against the Foot Clan for three years now. You and your family probably gone against them for about a year. I know you still have small doubts about my sisters and I, but we really need to prevent the Shredder and his clan from becoming more of a threat to us and the city."

Silence overtook the room fpr awhile before I finally spoke. "Alright… But both of us are going to have to work together to lead this team. I don't want you nor I fighting over who calls the shots."

"Aw~! You're ruining the fun…"

"Kimi…" I warned.

"Kidding!" She jumps off the bed and shakes my hand. "It's a deal!"

"Good," I smiled.

All the sudden, she pecks me on the cheek causing my face to burn as red as Raph's mask.

"W-What was that for?" I asked shakily.

"To seal the deal, of course," Kimi replied with a grin, "I think you should meditate with me. Your face is changing color. Plus, we will be doing this plan tomorrow night. Need to keep that mind in order, right?"

Without another word, she sits lotus style on my mat and begins her meditation. I could only follow suit before one thought kept ringing in my mind.

_Why does she make me act like this?!_

* * *

**AN:**** I hope I didn't make Leo a little OC! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! Happy New Year!**


	15. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

**(Meanwhile Sapphire's office)**

**Cho: (Slammed to chair) OW! Raph~!**

**Raph: What the shell is taking you so long?!**

**Cho: (Gestures 10 page book report on laptop) Excuse me that school has been kicking my but for the past few months!**

**Don: (Pulls out Quotev account on Shellcell) Oh really…?**

**Cho: I type those stories on my phone! Don't judge me!**

**Leo: Well school's almost over, so you should be free to update more.**

**Mikey: Yeah! Your reader's been dying for another update. So… (Clicks new document) Get to typing!**

**Cho: *sighs* Guys… This report is due tomorrow…**

**Don: …I'll finish this for you.**

**Cho: (Glomps and kisses Donnie) Thank you~! (Kicks everyone out of office) Now give me some space! This girl got some typin' to do!**

**All Turtles: -_-"**

**Cho: *Happy sigh* On to the story! [TRIUMPH MUSIC!]**

* * *

**Master Splinter's POV**

* * *

From within my quarters, my guest and I sit peacefully as I pour her some tea.

"You have some colorful sons, Master Splinter," Mama Sensei said with an amused grin, "My daughters, especially Jayden, has told me nonstop about them for the past few months."

"My sons can be quite the characters once you get to know them," I replied.

She sips her tea. "That exactly comes to the reason why we're here. I knew one day your pupils would cross paths with my own, however, I must apologize for my daughters' actions towards your sons. I should have made it clearer to wait for the right time to introduce ourselves."

"They are forgiven," I smiled warmly, "I know firsthand of dealing with disobedience amongst the family."

A light laugh escapes her lips. "Perhaps fate took its course for the both of us."

I chuckled. "I believe you have some questions for me, Miss Hoshi."

A grin crosses her face as she sets her cup down. "I am curious of you, Master Splinter. I have heard various names in my years, yet I have yet to recognize yours. Is your name an alias, of some sort?"

"No ma'am. I was named by my master, Hamato Yoshi."

Her eyes widen slightly. "Hamato Yoshi? I remember him in his small youth. Although, I have not heard from him for some time…"

My ears fall flat on my head. "Yes..."

I tell Mama Sensei the story from my master's death to my family's mutation. Throughout the story, the pale-skinned woman kept a stoic face. After my long tale, she sighs heavily.

"Poor Yoshi," her face showed sorrow, "I am sorry for your lost. To think my clan and I were the only souls to suffer Shredder's wrath."

This sparks my interest. "What has Shredder done to you?"

Her eyes turn cold as ice. "He killed my whole family in cold blood. From the old and frail, to the poor young souls, Saki and his ninja slaughtered my whole family. All so no clan would stand in his way. I, in my youth, had sadly managed to escape his wrath. Alone..."

I was hesitant to ask the poor woman. "How…?"

Her hands trembles for a quick moment."I played dead among the rest of sisters…"

Silence. Nothing but dead silence overtook this room. Nothing but sorrow fills my heart for the sensei. I, too, have witnessed the Shredder's heartless deeds firsthand. I could never imagine the hardship Miss Hoshi's pain and suffering she holds.

"At that time," Miss Hoshi continued, "I thought I could never live pass the horror I witnessed. However…" A warm smile appears on her lips. "Four young souls has helped me cope. Soon…they became my new family. My new life and purpose."

"I am happy to hear that," I stated in content.

"I am also happy our children can befriend each other. I haven't seen my daughters this excited to meet others in a long time."

"I have hope they shall do fine together."

"SUGOI~!"

Her amused grin once again appears. "Shall we see?"

"I worry what I shall witness."

We walk outside to find Michelangelo and ine of the girls laughing in enjoyment!

I couldn't help but smile at the display at hand. "I see your hunch is right, Miss Hoshi."

A wholehearted laugh bursts from her lips. "I believe our children will be getting along well."

* * *

**Cho: (book flies to my head) OW! Why~?!**

**Raph: Really? It's short!**

**Cho: I'm gonna update shortly! So keep your shell on!**

**Don: You should probably update two chapters just to make it up to the readers...**

**Cho: But I gotta study for finals...**

**Mikey: You can make a funny oneshot with you, me, and Raph~ **

**Cho: Well~**

**Mikey: With a little romance with Donnie~**

**Raph: WHAT?!**

**Don: Huh?**

**Cho: (fireworks burst out of brain) I'LL DO IT!**


	16. The Mission

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

**Cho: Yeah! Two chapters in one day! **

**Mikey: Awesome! Now let's start on that oneshot!**

**Cho: Ooh~ I can't wait! What should we do to Raph?**

**Mikey: Water balloons?**

**Cho: Too easy?**

**Mikey: Paint?**

**Cho: Too messy?**

**Mikey: Hmm… Ah! I got it! (whispers to Cho's ear)**

**Cho: Mikey. You're a genius.**

**Donnie: HUH?!**

**Cho: (Smiles sweetly) Nothing~! I won't forget our little romance~ For now… **

**Cho and Mikey: …ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Leonardo's POV**

* * *

The next night, the whole team travel through the sewers until we were underneath the Foot's HQ. All of us manage to stealth our way through guards with ease as we make it inside the building.

"We're here," Don stated as he keeps his eye on his Shellcell, "The labs are west this floor. Room 13A."

"Okay," Izzy started, "Donatello and I have already infiltrated the Foot's security systems."

"Their cameras have been set to repeat about ten minutes of clear footage," Don explained.

"With that said," Kimi stated, "Izzy, go ahead and take your team to your destination. How long will it take for you and Don to steal the files from their mainframe?"

"With Donatello's assistance," Izzy replied, "We should be finished in approximately 10 minutes and 16 seconds. If a distraction calls for it, Jayden or Michelangelo will contact one of you."

"Good," I replied, "Let's make sure everyone sticks with the plan."

"Let's just hurry," Roberta said, "We don't need unwanted guards coming up too soon."

"Then let's get this mission started!" Jayden exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Just try not to get into too much trouble…" the blonde kunoichi muttered.

"No promises~!"

"See you guys later," Don waved before he and his team run off to their destination.

"So what do we do now?" Raph questioned.

"I have an idea…" Ruby smirked before turning to another hall.

The three of us follow behind before she sneaks behind two Foot ninjas. The pink clad kunoichi waltz her way to them and taps their shoulders. The moment they turn to her, she throws a right hook to one then a roundhouse kick to the other. Both are knocked out cold.

"Should've seen that coming," Kimi commented.

"I'm startin' to like this girl," Raph smirked.

The blonde kunoichi gives us a confident smirk. "Three guards coming east. You guys gonna stand there all night, or are we gonna whoop some ass?"

"Sounds like my kind of plan," Raph said before following Ruby.

"We're only supposed to be lookouts," I warned.

"We are," Ruby responded," Izzy hacked the cameras, remember? So all we have to do is make sure no guards go down the labs on this hall."

I sighed. "Then we should spread out. Raph and I will take this side while…"

"Actually…" Kimi interrupted, "Leo and I can stay here and watch for guards on this side. Ruby, you and Raphael-san can take the southside of the floor."

"Sounds good to me," Ruby shrugged, "I have months' worth of ass-kicking to give to these bastards."

With that, she walks off with a twirl of her kunais.

Raph turns to me with an excited grin before following close behind the pink clad kunoichi.

"Do you think teaming those two together is a good idea?" I questioned.

"Don't worry," the raven-haired kunoichi said with a confident smirk, "She may not look it, but Ruby knows when to control herself. When it comes to it, she'll make sure Raphael-san doesn't do anything rash."

"I hope you're right…" I pause before grabbing my katanas. "Someone's coming…"

Kimi nods before putting he face mask on and reaching for her katana.

In a second, we both leap out and quickly disarm three guards. Kimi leaps forwards and kicks one guard in the chest and knocks out the other with the butt of her handle. The last guard charges towards me, but I easily step to the side and swiftly kick him to the wall. With ease, all three guards were knocked unconscious.

"That takes care of them," Kimi commented, "If this going to be the whole mission, I'll be pretty disappointed."

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Too easy for you?"

"Exactly!" Kimi pouted, "I don't mind easy missions, but I wouldn't mind seeing my old friend her…"

Shock rattles through me from that statement. "You have a friend in the Foot?!"

"Yes…and no. You can say we're rivals."

Before I can question more, throwing stars speeds over our heads. Both of us turn towards the assailant, only to leave me more shocked.

"Karai…?" I bkinked.

Karai didn't seem to acknowledge me as her jade eyes stays pierced inbto Kimi's onyx ones.

"Kimi Hoshi…" Karai hissed.

"Karai Oroku…" Kimi smirked, "Nice to see you again."

"Leave. Now."

Kimi pretends to be distraught. "How hurtful! I haven't seen you in almost a year, and you treat me cruelly! You have no heart!"

_Karai's her rival…?_

"Silence! I have had enough of your foolishness! Why have you come here?"

Kimi keeps her façade. "I can't visit my favorite person in the whole world? Besides, I'm not telling unless you apologize."

Karai snarls before whipping her head towards me. "And you, Leonardo. How dare you associate yourself with her kind?"

"We mean no harm, Karai," I countered.

"I think that's debatable…" Kimi quipped as she gestures towards the unconscious guards.

"You're not helping…" I hissed.

"I'm just saying…"

"Enough!" Karai pull out her katana, "If you won't leave this place, then I'll have to end your pathetic existence."

"Harsh much?"

I lean towards Kimi. "What did you do to her?"

"I might have done a few things she may be 'mad' about…" Kimi said gesturing air quotes.

Karai's blade quickly slashes towards her, but Kimi easily intercepts her attack with her own blade.

"…Along with other things…"

With haste, the kunoichi begin their vicious battle.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_


	17. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

**Cho: Mikey! Donnie! Guess what?!**

**Mikey and Donnie: What?**

**Cho: Two more chapters~! Turn up the triumph music! [TRIUMPH MUSIC BLARES]**

**Mikey: Awesome! And the "special ammo"?**

**Cho: Hell yeah! Hidden in my room. That way if Raph's suspicious, he wont step foot in here without me knowing.**

**Don: Should I be worried that you two are working together?**

**Cho: Don't worry~ You'll be out of harms way. Besides, you're my love interest in my oneshot coming soon.**

**Don: We're not doing anything racy, right?**

**Cho: Of course not! It's innocent romance... MIKEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH MY LAPTOP?!**

**Mikey: Just making some small changes...**

**Cho: Give me that! (snatches laptop) What did you...? (scans lines and madly blushes) MIKEY!**

**Don: What did he do? (scans lines and madly blushes) Oh my god...!**

**Mikey: You're welcome~! (runs away)**

**Cho: You're dead, Mikey! (chases Mikey with cyclone sword)**

* * *

**Donatello's POV**

* * *

It didn't take long for my team to find the the Foot's labs. The only problem was there were dozens of scientist inside. If we try to barge in, one could easily send a distress signal to the guards.

"Any ideas how to get in?" Mikey asked.

"Ooh! I do!" Jayden exclaimed excitedly.

"That scares me…" Izabelle muttered.

Jay-Lee smiles brightly as she presses a few buttons on her watch. In a flash of light, her whole outfit changes into an exact copy of the Foot's scientist attire.

"What'cha guys think?" Jay-Lee asked flirtatiously with a wiggle of her hips, "Convincing enough?"

"Dude~! You look hot in anything!" Mikey exclaimed.

A blush crosses Jayden's cheeks as she giggles. "Thanks! Izzy? You have the siren thingy?"

A sigh escapes her lips before handing a small item from her shirt. "Here…"

A chuckle escapes her lips as she pulls out earplugs. "Now you three stay here while I take care of these guys quietly."

The disguised kunoichi skips her way into the lab with no sign of commotion.

"What exactly is she doing?" I asked warily.

"The usual," Izzy replied simply as she hands me and Mikey earplugs, "playing with her new toys. Now both of you put these on."

We do as she says before I responded. "But what exactly…?"

She quickly puts her earplugs on. "You'll see what I mean in 3…2…1…"

A bright light flashes under the door before Jayden opens the door with shades on her face. "All clear~!"

"Good," Izzy said as she takes the earplugs off, "we should get this done with more ease." She turns to me. "Donatello?"

I snap out of my thought as Mikey and I follow suit. "Yeah! Let's go."

All four of us walk in as we maneuver our way around unconscious bodies on the floor. Right in the center of the room, a giant computer still runs with numerous files open.

I soon follow suit as I connect my Shellcell to the mainframe and begin downloading files.

"I guess your phone holds enough data to withhold these files?" Izabelle questions from behind me.

"I'm actually transferring the data to my mainframe back to the lair. I created the software to uphold the most complex coding in the world."

"Interesting…" Her head leans over my shoulder to get a closer look of my cell. "…That way, no overload will damage the cell. Am I right?"

A small blush crosses my cheeks along with a smile. "Y-Yeah…"

"Hmm…you planned ahead. Nice work, Donatello. You should know, I never admit that to anyone besides my sisters." She whispered the last sentence.

I couldn't help but try to entice her. "You know, it also helps that with the use of my own network, no one can ever hack into my connection. It's practically impossible to invade it."

A small smirk suddenly crosses her lips. "Not for me…"

"Oh…" Embarrassment slowly grows.

"…But! I can say it was a challenge. It did take me awhile to at least lower your security system to merely freeze it for a few minutes. You can say I found the challenge…exciting. You are definitely a genius, Don."

I see her look away from me. However, I could have sworn I saw a hint of pink on her face. My heart suddenly skips a beat by her comment_. I don't know why but…I can't help but feel a pull towards her. Almost as if I have…feelings for her?_

A light slap on the head interrupts my thoughts. "Don't ever tell anyone I said that. My sisters will never let it down."

I couldn't help but keep a genuine smile on my face. "I promise. So what did you give Jayden anyway?" I asked.

"Oh! It's a siren bomb. When it's detonated, a flash of light along with a high pitched sound goes off, simply giving these scientists an early beauty sleep."

"Amazing! I haven't heard anything like that. You think you can show me the mechanics of it?"

"Well… If you show me the mechanics of your Battleshell… I would like to make some upgrades to the Vixen bikes…"

"Deal!"

"Aw~!"

Both of us turn around to find Mikey and Jayden grinning ear to ear.

"You guys are too cute!" Jay-Lee gushed ecstatically.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh nothing!" Mikey countered innocently.

"Yeah right…" I muttered.

"What is this?!"

I know that voice anywhere.

At the door stood none other than Baxter Stockman himself. Well…Stockman in his bionic suit.

"Let me guess…" Izzy sneered, "You didn't watch the door?"

Mikey and Jay-Lee nervously laugh before Stockman interrupts.

"Well look what I found," he started, "two disgusting freaks and…who in the world are you two?"

Jayden flashes a smile. "Interns?"

His holographic face growls. "I have enough trouble with these putrid turtles, now children?"

"Hey~! I'm no child." She squeezes her big chest. "I have these to prove it."

The doctor snarls before firing a blaster towards her. Jay-Lee easily dodges the blast, only to have the blast hit a few computers too close to the one Izzy and I are using.

"Hey!" I called out Try to move the fight somewhere else! We still need 3 more minutes on this!"

"You got it Donnie!" Mikey grinned before turning to Jayden, "Ready, sweetcakes?"

An excited smile spreads across her face. "I'm always ready!"

"Don! We have to hurry!" Izzy said sternly as she pulls out her green phone, "I'll contact Kimi about the situation."

I shake my head out of my thoughts as Izzy and I furiously type away. "Right!"

_Hopefully they can give Izzy and some time…_

* * *

**Cho: Yo! If you guys don't know what bionic suit I'm talking about, its the suit Chaplin made for him. (TMNT 2003) Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this. Don't forget to leave a comment! See ya! ;)**


	18. Angel with a Bow

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

**Don: Uh... Hi readers... So while Cho is chasing Mikey, I'll be greeting you today...**

**Cho: YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!**

**Mikey: YES I CAN! (both him and Cho dash pass Don)**

**Don: (sighs) As I was saying, I can already say Cho is happy to have done another double update today. Soon enough, she will post her oneshot soon enough. Till then... (crashes take over) On to the story! CHO!**

**Cho: HA! Got ya!**

* * *

**Michelangelo's POV**

* * *

Jay-Lee and I manage to push Stockman out of the labs to avoid any stray fire towards Don and Izzy. This situation makes it even better for me though.

_Now, I can show more of my awesome skills to Jayden._

"So how exactly do we beat this guy?" Jayden asked as she dodges a robotic fist.

"I'm not entirely sure," I laughed nervously as I hold a robotic arm with my nunchuck.

"We should just keep him busy. We got exactly two and a half minutes until Izzy and Donnie are finish."

"No worries, dudette! Distractions are my specialty!"

"Cool…!"

Suddenly, a metal foot knocks Jay-Lee against a wall. Soon, a wave of worry pangs against my chest. I swiftly knock Stockman away from her with a flying kick before he could do more harm towards her.

"Jay-Lee!" I said worried, "Are you hurt?"

She rubs her head. "I'm fine… I should've saw that coming."

"Are you sure? How many fingers am I holding up?!"

She suddenly giggles. "Three. I'm fine." She gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "But thanks!"

I quickly nod with a dreamy look on my face.

"Disgusting…" Stockman sneered.

We keep our defense up by dodging and running a wild goose chase before Jay-Lee gasped.

"I got an idea!" Jay-Lee exclaimed excitedly before she grabs my shoulders, "Can you cover for me?"

"Definitely!" I grinned.

"Cool!" She gives me a peck in the cheek before running off a safe distance between her and the fight.

I sighed. _What an angel…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a blaster aiming towards my shell.

_Uh oh…_

I quickly roll away from a blast from Stockman.

I smirk confidently. "Hey, Stock-Bot! Can't you be any slower? I've seen snails faster than you!"

"You ;ittle ingrate!" He snarled as he fires more blasts at me. "Once I destroy you, I'll destroy that little brat of yours!"

A sudden need to protect Jayden takes over as I keep Stockman at bay. "She can take you on any day, Stockman! Trust me, she isn't one to mess around with."

He burst out in a mocking laugh. "I think I can handle a child…!"

"Oh Stocky~!"

I turn around to find Jay-Lee holding a bow and three arrows in her hands.

"Ha!" Stockman mocked, "You really think measly arrows can easily penetrate this armor?"

"Maybe~ MIKEY! DUCK!"

I fall flat on the ground before she fires all three arrows. Stockman doesn't even attempt to defend himself.

_Oh yeah! She got him!_

However, she misses him entirely. I watch one of them suddenly it bounces of the corner of the wall. Actually…all the arrows bounce off the walls in various angles…

"Foolish girl!" the doctor laughed, "You weren't even close…GAH!

All three arrows hit dead center on his back, perfectly aligned.

"Woo! Way to go, Jay-Lee!" I cheered.

"Wait for it…" She urged.

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard. _What the...?_

"You miserable…!" Stockman snarled before…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Nothing but the bottom half of Stockman's robot body stood. I couldn't help but let my jaw drop to the floor in shock. Soon, a jar containing Stockman's brain rolls out.

"He's only a brain?!" Jay-Lee gasped, "COOL!"

"You miserable brat!" Stockman yelled, "How dare you…!"

Jay-Lee quickly snatches the jar as her eyes sparkle in amazement. "Sugoi! You, sir, are definitely going on my journal! Mikey! When were you gonna tell me he's a brain?" She pouts on the last sentence.

"How in the world did you do that…?" I gawked.

Jayden sighs happily. "Explosive arrows and physics. Archers best friends…"

"Guys!" Donnie cried as he and Izzy run towards us. "We finally finished obtaining the files."

"Good! Now we can get out of here." I grinned.

"That's true," Izzy said, "and we have to leave fast. Foot ninjas are coming and we can't hold them all off."

"Alright," Donnie said as he pulls out his Shellcell, "I'll call Leo and tell him tell to take his team back to the sewers."

"Let's go!" Jay-Lee cheered as she drops Stockman's jar. In a rush, she grabs my hand and runs off.

Despite the warning cries from my intelligent brother, I only paid my attention towards my ray of sunshine leading us to our escape.

* * *

**Cho: Hope you guys enjoyed a little MikeyxJay-Lee time~! I sure enjoyed it! You think you guys can guess what the next chapter is? Until next time? ;)**


	19. A Rose with Thorns

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Cho: *bangs head on desk repeatedly***

**Donnie: Cho? Hitting your head is not going to cure your writer's block...**

**Cho: I hadn't wriiten a chapter in two months! Why do you think I'm like this?!**

**Don: Maybe some coffee should help...?**

**Cho: I drank five cups of ice coffee in the past hour! Nothing's coming! What else could possibly help?**

**Donnie:*lightbulb!* How about Mountain Dew? It's your favorite.**

**Cho: I don't know... *sips botttle* Something's coming... *DING!* *TYPING OVERLOAD!***

**Donnie: My work here is done.**

* * *

**Raphael's POV**

* * *

Foot ninjas were scattered all over the halls unconscious. As usual, the ninjas were good but wasn't hard to defeat. Hell just watching Ruby fight, she seemed to be bored the entire time beating her foes with her fans.

"Looks like I win," the blonde kunoichi smirked.

"You're delusional! I beat down 51 of these bozos!" I grinned triumphantly.

Ruby leans against the wall twirling a kunai around her fingers. "Yes, but I beat down 56. Which means I win!" She sighs lightly. "Now this is a shame…We've ran out playmates… Well Izzy should be done with her work anyway." She smirks as she walks towards me. "Shall we make our escape?"

"Sure…" I smirk back as we make our way to Leo and Kimi.

"You know… You weren't half bad with those sais of yours."

"Was that a compliment?" I asked sarcastically. "I feel honored. But I still don't get how a strong girl like you would settle with a bunch of fans."

A smirk crosses her lips as she flicks the fan open. "I told you already, it's a tessen. For your information, the tessen is one of the best weapons a kunoichi can master. It's excellent for close combat, and it's a perfect accessory to lure your enemies with a kunoichi's beauty." Her electric green eyes sends a playful gaze towards me after her last sentence.

My heartbeat quickens in my chest following heat rising on my face. I quickly whip my head forward and walk faster. Thankfully saving myself the embarrassment of my reddening face. Just talking to her somehow triggers these strange feelings. The sooner we get out of here, the better chance of keeping my cool around her.

A vibration sound hits my ears. I glance over to find Ruby digging into her shirt and pulling out a pink cell. Again, I snap my head away from her to cover my reddening face. _Are you kidding me?!_

I overhear the conversation confirming Don and his team finished the mission with little to no problem.

"Hey, Belle. How's Kimi and Leo? We should be seeing them soon…WHAT THE HELL?!"

I turn my head forward and tense up at the sight. Just our luck, Karai is here fighting Kimi. And…is Kimi smiling?

"Raph! Roberta!" Leo shouts as he rushes towards us while dodging the two kunoichi's bsttle.

"Bro! What the hell is going on?" I questioned bewilderedly.

"I can tell you what's going on." Ruby seethes dangerously. "Those two are just going into another all-out war. AGAIN!"

"This happens all the time?" Leo asked bewildered, never looking away from the fight.

"Unfortunately. You can say they're rivals. When those two clash, they never stop fighting unless Karai surrenders or Kimi gets herself killed. Which never happens. My sisters and I always have to split them up every time this happens. It's so frustrating!"

"Ah great! She's here?!" All of us turn around and see Don and his group running in. Izzy seems to be irritable while Jay-Lee sighs groans.

"For once, I thought we wouldn't need to worry about this situation, but I guess it was only a matter of time…" Izzy stated irritably while massaging her forehead.

"I already broke them up last time," Jay-Lee commented crossing her arms on her chest, "It's Ruby's turn."

The blonde kunoichi groans loudly as she makes her way towards Kimi and Karai. With a flick of her wrist, her fan opens sharply. She positions her arm in a certsin angle and throws the tessen in the air. All eyes follow the tessen curving though the air as it speeds towards the warring kunoichi. With a loud _**thwak**_, the tessen hits both of the heads. Both of them steps away from each other as they painfully grasp their heads.

"Ruby~!" Kimi whined before the blonde grabs her by the scarf and drags her away.

"Ruby nothing! Our mission is done. It's time to get out of here." Ruby then catches the tessen between her two fingers.

"But I was close to beating her~! I swear~!"

"Then you won't have a problem beating her in a better time."

"I hate to say, but she has a point…" Izzy states calmly. "Because we have Foot ninja chasing us as we speak."

"Then let's get moving." Leo said as we all make our way back to the sewers.

"This is only the beginning, Hoshi!" Karai yelled dangerously. "Soon I will end your life by my hand!"

The leader opens her mouth, but Ruby snaps her head towards her with a scowl. "I swear to God I will _**shank** _you if say something smart!"

"Jeez…" Mikey hissed as he knocks down two Foot ninjas, "I thought you were bad, Raph."

"Shut it, Mikey!" I growled after throwing a right hook to an oncoming ninja.

All of us quickly skid to a halt as Hun stands mockingly in front of our only exit out.

"Well look what we got here," Hun sneered, "A bunch of freaks and fresh meat to pummel."

"Out of our way, Hun!" I snarled with my sais strongly in hand.

"You're not going anywhere…!"

Ruby suddenly speeds towards Hun without a word. The pink clad kunoichi leaps in and throws a right hook towards his head. The giant stumbles back with bloody bruise now forming on his bloody cheek. Not giving him any time to recover, Ruby throws a swift roundhouse kick to his side. Hun snarls and throws a punch towards her. She barely dodges the crushing blow with ease.

"Should we help her?" Don asked warily.

"I got this guys!" With a twirl of my sais, I charge in and land a flying kick towards Hun's chest. This causes the man to fly back to the concrete wall.

"I didn't ask for your help," Ruby declares with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Can't a turtle give a hand?" I smirked, "I'm telling ya. This behemoth isn't a pushover."

This earns me a smirk in return. "Fine."

Hun charges towards us definitely livid at this point. We both leap high in the air and avoid his attack. When he skids to a halt, I kick him in the back of the knee. Behind me, the pink clad kunoichi leaps towards Hun and throws a flying kick to his back. He falls with a loud thud and giant cracks on the ground.

"Is he done yet?" Ruby questioned nonchalantly. The colossal bastard slowly stands and turn to us. "Guess not."

The hulking giant violently shakes as his eyes glares dangerously towards Ruby. "You little b…"

Ruby suddenly appears behind Hun with a frown. "I wouldn't finish that sentence."

Finally, she chops him on the back of his neck, making him collapse heavily to the ground.

My brothers and I stare at Ruby in disbelief. _Just how strong is she?_

Ruby suddenly snaps her head towards us. "Are we gonna stand here all night, or are we getting out here?"

That snaps us out of it as we finally make our way out of the Foot's Headquarters and descend to the sewers.

"Nice work, you two," Kimi commented.

"You and Raph were awesome~!" Jayden singed harmoniously.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ruby shrugged with a small smirk on her pink lips.

"Now that we have the data that we need," Izzy cuts in nonchalantly, "Don and I will be able to study the Foot's schematics on all their tech and future plans."

"I've also added a little cover in their computers so they won't detect what we've stole from their mainframe." Don added.

"Awesome!" Mikey cheers before yawning loudly. "Well I'm beat!" He slides his way towards Jay with his 'smooth' gaze. "How about I take you home? A lady like you shouldn't walk home alone."

The yellow clad kunoichi awes before taking his hand. "You're such the gentleman. Lead the way."

Jayden quickly jumps on Mikey's shell. Mikey blushes uncontrollably as she points down the tunnels. "Onward!" With that, the duo speeds off back to the lair.

"Never in my life would I believe I witness two Jay-Lee's…" Ruby sighs depressingly. "My nightmare has become a reality…"

"How ya think I feel…" I grumbled

"Let's hurry home guys," Leo said, "The Foot always hold divisive plans, so we'll need to prepare ourselves for the worst."

"I agree," Kimi added, "I believe it's best we train together. We can train in your dojo, if that's fine with you and your family. We train our teams in the day, then train all together as a whole."

"Hmm… It would be beneficial for all of us. I'll have to ask Master Splinter."

"Cool with me," Roberta smirks and turns her piercing green eyes towards me. "I can beat this guy down as many times I want."

I laugh at her absurd statement. "I think you got it twisted, Ruby. You may be tough, but that wont be enough to beat me."

"Ha! I think you forgot our little spar back in the dojo. Who won again?"

She walks away with a confident stride, but I don't give up and follow behind her. "Ya damn well know that was a tie!"

Her smug grin dowsn't falter as she rolls her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." I can feel my eye twitch from her taunting manner. "How about this? Our place is on the corner of Eastman Street and Laird Lane, right under tunnel 1987. First one to get there wins."

"You're on-! Hey!" The blonde kunoichi is already hightails it, leaving me in the dust. "Hey! Come back, ya little minx!"

"It's a race! Not a stroll through daisies!"

A snicker escapes through my teeth as I kick up the speed and rush down the sewer tunnels.


End file.
